COMIC
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: "KALAU KALIAN BERANI MENDEKAT SATU LANGKAH SAJA, WANITA CANTIK INI AKAN JADI MAYAT!"/"Maksudku, dia homo atau lesbi?"/"Apa kau homo?" /"...dan Sensei, risleting anda terbuka." / Apa kau percaya kalau agen rahasia itu ada?/ Terinpirasi dari film COMIC 8/AU/ Genre Storm/ Action? RnR :) CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer

Nor even wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-sama

COMIC

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film **COMIC 8** dari **ANGGY UMBARA**.

 **WARN : Penggunaan bahasa yang kasar dan kotor.** **Rated** **bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.**

PROLOGUE

.

.

 _Apa kau percaya kalau agen rahasia itu ada?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Malam itu jalanan sangat ramai. Puluhan mobil polisi, wartawan, dan juga mobil lainnya memenuhi jalan raya. Sirine dari mobil aparat memecah langit malam Konoha. Mereka semua menuju Grand Konoha Building—Gedung Besar Konoha._

 _Seorang pria tinggi besar keluar dari salah satu mobil polisi. Beberapa luka menghiasi wajahnya dan semakin membuatnya tampak seram. Ia berjalan melewati barisan mobil yang mengepung Grand Konoha Building._

 _"_ _Tuan Ibiki!" Pekik seorang petugas, lalu ia menghampirinya._

 _"_ _Laporannya?" tanya Ibiki._

 _"_ _Malam ini Tuan Toneri Ootsutsuki mengadakan lelang untuk seluruh koleksi barang antiknya. Tapi pukul 20.25 sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu ada dua orang pria dengan topeng badut muncul dan menodongkan senjata." Jelasnya._

 _"_ _Dari mana mereka masuk? Apa motifnya?" tanya Ibiki lagi._

 _"_ _Mereka masuk dari pintu depan dan sudah membawa senjata. Mereka menggunakan senjata laras panjang. Untuk saat ini kemungkinan motifnya adalah untuk mencuri barang antik yang dilelang. Sekarang semua orang yang ada didalam telah disandra oleh mereka."_

 _"_ _Lewat pintu depan...apa mereka bodoh?"_

 _Sementara itu didalam gedung suasana benar-benar sangat menegangkan. Beberapa perabot pecah. Semua orang kini berkumpul di ruang lelang mulai dari para tamu, security, pelayan, hingga bahkan para bodyguard dari orang-orang penting. Mereka semua berlutut menghadap dinding sambil bergetar ketakutan. Lalu dua orang penjahat yang dimaksud sedang menodongkan senjata laras kearah mereka. Kedua pria itu berambut hitam dan yang satu memakai sebuah topi. Salah satu dari mereka yang tidak memakai topi sedang bercermin pada daun pintu kaca. Ia sedang merapikan beberapa bagian rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Namun meski begitu senjata yang ia pegang masih terarah pada para sandra._

 _Srett—_

 _DOR!_

 _ARGH!_

 _"_ _SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERGERAK! KALIAN MENGERTI TIDAK SIH?" Teriak pria berambut jabrik itu. Setelah berteriak ia kembali mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Temannya yang memakai topi memutar bola matanya jengkel._

 _"_ _Untuk apa kau memakai wig? Kau makin terlihat bodoh!" ujarnya dingin._

 _"_ _Hei, kalau aku tidak memakai wig mereka akan mengenaliku dan sepertinya aku cukup tampan jika berambut hitam." Ujarnya santai._

 _"_ _Sampai kapan kita mau disini? Pekerjaan kita sudah selesai." Balas yang satu tidak sabar._

 _"_ _Tenanglah Teme. Dia belum datang, lagipula mereka mengepung kita. Tidak ada jalan keluar." Balasnya._

 _"_ _Bahkan kita tidak tahu dimana posisinya. Sial! Aku tidak suka orang yang terlambat." Umpatnya._

 _NGIING!—_

 _"_ _KALIAN SUDAH DIKEPUNG! MENYERAHLAH! TIDAK ADA LAGI JALAN KELUAR! SERAHKAN SANDRA, JIKA TIDAK KAMI AKAN MENEROBOS MASUK!"_

 _Si rambut jabrik berjalan kearah jendela besar melihat kerumunan polisi sudah siap untuk menyerang mereka._

 _"_ _Whoa..! Lihat Teme, dia Morino Ibiki. Dia anggota Interpol bagian interogasi. Wuiihh keren sekali, tapi kenapa dia yang datang? Seharusnya kan dia menginterogasi orang." Mata si jabrik bersinar penuh kekaguman._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau malah kagum? Dia sedang mengepung kita. Tolol!" balas yang satunya, dalam hati ia berdo'a agar segera keluar dari sini dan segera lepas dari teman idiotnya ini._

 _Tiba-tiba dia berjalan kearah para sandra dan menarik salah satu dari mereka. Si jabrik menarik seorang wanita muda yang memakai gaun mewah berwarna keperakan. Si wanita sudah menagis tersedu-sedu ketakutan. Belum lagi ia membawa si wanita dengan kasar. Riasan di mata dan wajahnya sudah berantakan karena air mata. Dia membuka jendelanya dan seketika seluruh senapan mengarah kearah mereka berdua._

 _"_ _HEI PAK TUA! AKU PUNYA WANITA CANTIK DISINI!" Teriak si jabrik. Sedangkan Morino Ibiki mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menahan tembakan._

 _"_ _Siapa namamu Nona cantik?"_

 _"_ _Ss-Shi-zune." Cicitnya._

 _"_ _NAMANYA SHIZUNE!" Jerit si penjahat. "KALAU KALIAN BERANI MENDEKAT SATU LANGKAH SAJA, WANITA CANTIK INI AKAN JADI MAYAT!" Kemudian dia tertawa._

 _"_ _Hei Teme, aku keren, kan? Seperti penjahat yang ada di film-film." Bisiknya menahan senyum. Sedangkan yang dibisiki berdecak sebal._

 _"_ _BAIKLAH APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN?"_

 _"_ _KAMI INGIN KORUPSI DITIADAKAN! PEMBERANTASAN MAFIA! SEKOLAH GRATIS UNTUK SEMUA ORANG! DAN 100 KUPON RAMEN GRATIS—"_

 _"_ _DOBE!" ia sudah tak tahan._

 _"—_ _DAN PACAR!" Si jabrik berhenti lalu menoleh pada temannya. "Percuma kan, kalau punya kupon gratis tapi tidak punya pacar."_

 _"_ _DOBE CUKUP!" Dia berjalan menuju si jabrik._

 _Ckrekk!— ia menarik pelatuk lalu menodongkan pistolnya._

 _"_ _Berhenti, atau kutembak kau sekarang juga! Lepaskan sandranya!" Katanya tak main-main._

 _"_ _Whoa! Oke-oke, aku akan lepas." Si sandra segera kembali ke pada kerumunan sandra yang lain._

 _Tiba-tiba..._

 _BRUAKKK!_

 _Salah satu pintu yang menuju sayap kiri gedung terbuka lebar. Tak lama kemudian sesosok orang—yang tampaknya adalah seorang wanita— berambut ungu muncul. Ia juga memakai topeng badut sama seperti kedua penjahat itu._

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

 _ARRGH!_

 _Semua orang yang ada diluar gedung menahan napas mereka. Apa mungkin ada sandra yang telah dibunuh?_

 _Wanita berambut ungu itu baru saja menembak beberapa kamera CCTV yang ada diruangan itu._

 _"_ _Akhirnya, penyelamatku, cintaku, sayangku kau datang juga..." teriak si jabrik kegirangan._

 _"_ _Tunggu! Siapa tahu bukan dia orangnya!" Ia menodongkan senapanya pada gadis itu._

 _"_ _Kau ini bicara apa Teme? Sudah pasti dia yang datang untuk menolong kita." Balasnya._

 _Terlihat kalau tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan si wanita bergetar begitu mendengar suara mereka berdua. Jika bisa terlihat mungkin ekspresi si wanita saat ini sedang terkejut. Tangan si wanita bergerak ke wajahnya untuk membuka topeng badut yang ia kenakan. Lalu terlihatlah sepasang mata berwarna hijau cerah dan wajah yang mulus amat jelita. Dua orang yang lain tampak kaget saat melihat wajah gadis itu. Si jabrik terlihat lemas sedangkan yang satunya mulai menurunkan senapanya._

 _"_ _Sakura-chan?" bisik si jabrik tak percaya. Kemudian ia melepas topengnya, menampakan sepasang mata biru laut yang berbinar. Disusul dengan pemuda yang satunya lagi. Sebuah wajah dingin nan tampan bak boneka porselen tampak datar ketika lepas dari topengnya. Mata hitamnya terlihat terkejut dan sepintas memperlihatkan kerinduan pada sosok yang jatuh di bayangan matanya itu._

 _"_ _Naruto...Sasuke..." gumam gadis bernama Sakura itu pelan sekali hampir tak terdengar. Matanya berair, mungkin hampir menangis. Kerinduan yang sama juga terefleksi di kedua iris hijau daunnya._

 _Tapi kemudian gadis itu memakai topengnya kembali._

 _"_ _Cepat lewat sini!" ujarnya. Suaranya berubah drastis, lalu berbalik._

 _"_ _Dia tahu, jalan keluarnya." Ujar pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu. Keduanya memakai kembali topengnya dan mengikuti si gadis._

 ** _BERITA TERKINI_**

 ** _Aksi penyelamatan yang dipimpin oleh ketua Interpol Divisi Penyelidikan dan Interogasi, Morino Ibiki atas kasus penyandraan enampuluh empat orang di Grand Konoha Building berhasil dilakukan. Tak ada korban jiwa atau korban yang mengalami luka-luka. Selain itu tidak ada satupun barang yang hilang di tempat kejadian perkara. Namun kedua tersangka bertopeng berhasil melarikan diri. Motif pelaku belum ditemukan. (Konoha,23/7)_**

* * *

Sore hari di _Konoha Youngster's School_ . Sebuah sekolah elit dengan segudang prestasi yang dimiliki siswa-siswanya. Sekolah ini terletak di kawasan tenang para pelajar di Konoha. Sekolah ini memiliki asrama mereka sendiri karena banyak sekali murid yang berasal dari luar kota bahkan luar negeri.

Hari itu bel tanda pelajaran telah selesai berbunyi. Semua murid bertebaran memenuhi koridor dan juga lapangan. Kebanyakan dari mereka langsung menuju asrama masing-masing karena setumpuk tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan. Contoh yang baik. Anak-anak pintar selalu tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka. Tak sedikit juga yang sedang asyik duduk-duduk di depan asrama atau sekedar berjalan-jalan disekitar taman. Muda-mudi yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Seorang pemuda pirang langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang terletak cukup jauh dari gedung sebenarnya hanya untuk menunggu seseorang. Ia bahkan berlari saking senangnya. Namun seorang temannya yang memakai kacamata terus mengikutinya sampai ia mencapai gerbang.

"Shino berhentilah mengikutiku. Aku mulai takut." Ujar si pemuda pirang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki?

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kecuali kita sudah mengerjakan tugas kita." Ternyata ini tentang tugas rupanya.

"Ya ampun Shino, aku sedang banyak urusan. Kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu nanti." Balas Naruto.

"Memang ada urusan apa sampai kita harus meninggalkan tugas?" tanyanya serius membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Selang beberapa detik terlihat sebuah taksi muncul dan parkir didepan gerbang sekolah. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu turun darisana. Kemudian sang supir mengambil dua koper yang cukup besar dari bagasi lalu menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. Si gadis menyeret kedua kopernya melewati gerbang sekolah. Ia menyadari kalau Naruto menunggunya tak jauh dari sana. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Sakura-chan." Bisik Naruto sumringah.

"Siapa?" tanya Shino.

"Dia Sakura, temanku." Jawab Naruto.

"Dia _Marty_ atau _Martha_?" tanya Shino lagi.

"Dia Sakura. Namanya Sakura Haruno!" Bentak Naruto jengkel.

"Maksudku, dia _homo_ atau _lesbi?"_ Naruto terlonjak kaget dengan pertanyaan Shino, dia menatapnya dengan pandangan keki luar biasa. Bulu halus di tengkuknya makin berdiri.

"Apa kau _homo?"_ tanya Naruto ngeri. Sedangkan Shino tak menjawab dan kembali dengan wajah datarnya yang menurut Naruto sangat menyeramkan. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit menjauh dari Shino.

Tanpa Naruto sadari perempuan yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Halo Naruto. Lama sekali tak jumpa." Ujar gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan—"

"Kita sudah terlalu dewasa untuk memakai embel-embel itu Naruto." Kata sang gadis tersenyum.

"Sakura aku rindu sekali."

BRUKK!

Naruto menerjang tubuh Sakura untuk memeluknya sampai jatuh terjengkang hingga posisinya saat ini tubuh Naruto berada diatas tubuh Sakura. Oke ini terlalu berlebihan Naruto.

"BODOH! KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Bentak Sakura menendang perut Naruto sampai pemuda itu menyingkir dari atasnya.

"Ugh! Sakura, sakit sekali tahu." Mereka berdua bangkit dari posisi mereka.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto, aku tidak percaya kita akan bertemu lagi." Kini giliran Sakura yang memeluk Naruto. Pemuda itu membalas pelukannya dengan senang hati, dia sangat rindu dengan aroma dari gadis musim seminya yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Sang pemuda menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher sang gadis.

"Siapa yang menyangka?" ujar Naruto. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, membuat pemuda berkacamata hitam disebelahnya memandang mereka cemburu. Ayolah Shino!

Tak lama kemudian seorang perempuan bercepol dua datang menghampiri mereka. Ia memakai seragam pemandu sorak dan tubuhnya tampak berkeringat. Sepertinya ia baru saja latihan.

"Selamat sore dan selamat datang di Konoha Youngster's School. Namaku Tenten dan aku adalah ketua pemandu sorak disini. Aku juga bertanggung jawab untuk memberikan pengarahan pada murid baru sepertimu. Kau akan mengikuti seluruh peraturan disekolah ini dan buku panduannya sudah ada dikamarmu. Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu?" Dengan ajaib gadis bernama Tenten itu berbicara tanpa jeda. Dia lebih cocok sebagai pemandu wisata daripada pemandu sorak.

"Kurasa tak perlu, biar aku yang mengantarnya nanti." Ujar Naruto masih terpana.

"Baiklah, itu sangat membantu hingga aku tak perlu repot-repot. Satu lagi, ini adalah yang paling penting." Tenten mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan peluit dari sakunya.

"Ini adalah kunci kamarmu dan ini adalah peluit _anti-pemerkosaan-mu_. Terkadang itu sering terjadi. Jika kau meniupnya bantuan akan segera datang, tapi jangan coba-coba meniupnya jika tidak benar-benar terjadi." Ujarnya dengan lancar.

"Huh? Peluit apa?" Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti, wajahnya tampak ngeri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu pekerjaanku selesai, semoga kau betah. Sampai jumpa." Tenten melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan wajah bingung ketiga orang yang ia tinggalkan.

"Yah, semua siswi memang mendapatkan peluit itu." Kata Naruto sedikit tidak enak.

Terlepas dari penyambutan murid baru yang ajaib itu akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara.

"Dimana dia Naruto? Aku sangat merindukannya. Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tampak bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun sebelum Naruto mengatakan apapun ia melihat Sakura tampak terkejut. Naruto mengikuti pandangan Sakura.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang bergitu amat ia rindukan sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan seorang gadis yang sedang menggelayut manja di tangannya. Seketika wajah cantik Sakura meredup.

"Segalanya berubah,kan?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Aku tahu Sakura, tapi jangan salahkan waktu. Tidak semuanya berubah. Aku masih ada untukmu. Aku masih Naruto yang dulu." Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum. Sakura kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dan kembali memeluknya. Tidak peduli pemuda berkacamata hitam yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri untuk kedua kalinya. Oh...Shino! ;-(

* * *

 **A/N : Halo semua. Saya tahu ini memang aneh, tapi saya tidak bisa menghentikan otak saya. Saya sangat terinspirasi dengan film COMIC 8. Maka dari itu saya membuat fic dengan judul yang sama (tanpa 8). Saya tidak bermaksud plagiat. Fic ini sama halnya dengan X-MEN: The Omega.**

 **Perubahan genre sangat mungkin terjadi, bisa saja dari comedy tiba-tiba drama, lalu jadi action, lalu romance, lalu friendship. Saya menyebutnya** ** _Genre Storm._** **Anggap saja saya sedang tidak sehat ketika mengerjakan fic ini. Tapi saya tidak tahan. Tinggalkan review jika berkenan** **J** **Salam Author**

 **P.S : Sebelum membuat sekuel fic X Men: The Omega, saya ingin membuat fic yang lain dulu. Terima kasih.**


	2. Konyol dan menggelikan

Disclaimer

Nor even wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-sama

COMIC

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film **COMIC 8** dari **ANGGY UMBARA**.

 **WARN : Penggunaan bahasa yang kasar dan kotor.** **Rated** **bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.**

CHAPTER 1

Konyol dan menggelikan

.

.

 _Apa kau percaya kalau agen rahasia itu ada?_

 _._

 _._

Pagi itu Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan lesu. Setelah kejadian kemarin malam yang benar-benar tidak ia duga. Naruto mengajaknya berkeliling sampai matahari tenggelam sebelum mengantarkannya ke asrama wanita. Setelah Naruto meninggalkannya ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kunci yang di berikan Tenten si Ketua Pemandu Sorak. Ia sangat kaget ketika melihat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis sedang... _Ugh!_ Entahlah Sakura sendiri tidak mau mengingatnya. Mereka berdua bergelung dalam satu ranjang yang sama dalam satu selimut. Bahkan Sakura tidak bisa membedakan yang mana tangan si laki-laki dan yang mana tangan si perempuan. Hampir saja ia meniup peluit _anti-pemerkosaan_ yang diberi oleh Tenten sebelum gadis itu berhenti dan menyuruh Sakura berhenti.

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar mengerti kenapa sekolah ini memberi sebuah peluit untuk siswinya. Anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar gila—pikirnya. Gadis itu bernama Ino, dia adalah teman satu kamar Sakura dan dengan tanpa dosanya dia meminta maaf seolah tak terjadi apapun disana. Semalaman Sakura harus menahan mual karena mengingat adegan itu.

Pagi itu Sakura diantar oleh seorang guru untuk menuju kelasnya untuk memperkenalkannya sebagai murid baru.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa seorang guru cantik bernama Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Pagi..." Balas para murid.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia baru saja tiba di Konoha. Kuharap kalian bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik." Ujar sang guru pada intinya. Sakura masuk kedalam kelas dengan rambut sebahunya yang disisir rapi. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang nampak kusut karena kurang tidur.

"Sakura Haruno." Ujarnya singkat tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sebagian besar tak terlalu antusias dengan kedatangan murid baru. Namun beberapa ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal, bahkan ada seorang siswa yang menatap dengan tatapan seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Tatapan Sakura berhenti pada pemuda jabrik dengan rambut pirang menyakitkan mata yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Bangku sebelahnya kosong sudah pasti dia akan duduk disana karena tak ada bangku kosong yang lain. Lalu Sakura menatap siswa yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya. Sakura tidak tahu apa arti dari tatapan itu. Yang pasti pemuda itu memakai topeng andalannya. Wajah datar yang dingin. Lalu bergeser pada seseorang yang duduk disebelah Sasuke, gadis berambut pirang platinum panjang dengan tatapan sangat angkuh. Sepertinya dia adalah tipe penindas. Dia adalah gadis yang menggelayut manja di tangan Sasuke kemarin sore. _Hebat!_ —umpat Sakura.

"Silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong, Haruno." Ujar sang guru. Gadis itu berjalan melewati beberapa meja lalu duduk disebelah Naruto yang persis seperti perkiraanya.

" Ini hebat bukan? Kita duduk bersebelahan Sakura." Kata Naruto riang.

"Memang _seharusnya begitu,kan?"_ balas Sakura.

"Ayolah jangan begitu. Aku kan masih merindukanmu."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil Naruto." Kata Sakura.

"Kita memang masih muda,kan?" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan jahil. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Umur kita sudah dua puluh tahun dan dipaksa untuk menjadi anak SMA. Hal ini sangat menggelikan!" bisik Sakura tajam.

"Terimalah Sakura, kita masih terlihat muda. Kita awet muda." Balas Naruto santai.

"Tutup mulutmu payah! dan kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

Bel istirahat berdering. Sejauh ini untunglah Sakura masih ingat dengan semua pelajaran SMA terlebih lagi dia adalah orang yang cerdas. Jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk sekarang. Sakura segera menyeret Naruto menuju kantin setelah ia merasa gerah melihat Sasuke dengan gadisnya keluar dari kelas.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku!" paksa Sakura menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Jelaskan apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang kau dan Sasuke lakukan di Grand Konoha Building dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara rendah.

"Tentu mengerjakan tugas kami Sakura. Memangnya apa lagi? Kami mengambil sidik jari orang kaya itu. Kami mengambil sidik jari Toneri Ootsutsuki." Jawab Naruto santai. Sedangkan Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan— _Yang benar saja?_

"Kau menyandra enam puluh empat orang, mengancam untuk membunuh sandra, dan membuang banyak peluru hanya untuk mengambil sidik jari seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Toner Ootsutsuki itu? Kau adalah orang paling tolol yang ku kenal!" ketus Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kau tahu seperti apa rumahnya, rumahnya seperti penjara! Penjaga dan alarm dimana-mana, password, sensor retina, sinar laser. Rumah itu lebih cocok dijadikan rumah pribadi presiden. Untuk apa susah-susah kalau dia akan berada di Grand Konoha Building malam itu? Harusnya dia menyewa tukang _santet_ kalau tidak mau dijahati oleh seseorang." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau membuang amunisi dengan percuma. Apa kau tidak tahu berapa harga peluru dipasaran. Sangat mahal! Kau itu boros sekali, dan kau tahu apa yang mereka bilang? Mereka bilang 'Badut Sirkus gila masuk kedalam tempat pelelangan dan menyandra puluhan orang tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas.'" Tegas Sakura.

"Memangnya bagaimana cara kalian mendapatkan sidik jarinya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Haha...kami hanya menyuruhnya untuk memegang botol gelas dengan begitu kami mendapatkan sidik jarinya." Naruto nyengir lebar. Sedangkan Sakura memukul jidatnya sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir untuk hal sesederhana itu Naruto harus menyandra orang satu gedung.

"Lagipula Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau yang akan datang malam itu. Aku sungguh tidak percaya." Pandangan pemuda itu melembut seketika.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau itu kalian Naruto. Aku hampir saja menangis. Sudah lima tahun kita tidak bertemu." Ujar Sakura yang juga sudah melupakan kejengkelannya pada Naruto.

"Ya...lima tahun..." sambung Naruto.

 _Tap tap tap!_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh. Berdirilah seorang pemuda tampan _itu_ dengan gadis yang setia berada disebelahnya. Pandangannya datar namun entahlah, pemuda itu sulit sekali ditebak. Sedangkan si gadis pirang platinum itu tampak sebal.

"Sasuke..."

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lama tak jumpa." Singkatnya dan hal itu mengundang banyak tatapan iri atau bahkan banyak sekali tatapan membunuh.

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat enggan melihat pemuda itu walaupun ia sangat merindukannya. Hatinya sudah hancur ketika pertama kali melihat pemuda itu menggandeng perempuan lain. Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak lalu balas menatap si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa."

Entah hanya perasaanya saja atau Naruto memang melihat sebuah percikan api kecil di mata Sakura. Gadis itu menjabat tangan Sasuke yang terasa...dingin. Setelah beberapa detik mereka melepaskan jabatan itu secara bersamaan. Lalu dengan dinginnya pasangan itu berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan mereka. Seketika pandangan Sakura meredup.

"Malam itu, dia tak mengatakan apapun. Dia tak mengatakan apapun ketika kita bertemu di Grand Konoha Building. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan." Kata Naruto dengan nada bersalah.

"Tak apa, mungkin semuanya memang sudah berubah. Aku tidak peduli, aku akan bersikap profesional. Mungkin akan sulit untuk melupakan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya aku akan menikmatinya sampai Sasuke kembali padaku atau aku berhasil melupakannya." Kata Sakura berusaha tegar.

"Sakura, apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, ada rasa sedih dimatanya.

"Kita sudah dewasa Naruto. Mungkin tidak sebagai orang yang kucintai. Tapi Sasuke dan kau adalah pria-ku yang aku banggakan. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah itu." Jawab si gadis. Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada tegap Naruto, menyesap harum tubuh pria-nya yang menenangkan. Itulah kenapa Naruto sangat menyayangi Sakura lebih dari apapun. Ia tidak peduli seluruh penghuni kantin menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri bahkan termasuk Sasuke dan gadis-nya. Dia adalah wanita kuat yang patut dicontoh. Naruto meletakkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Sakura dan mengusap rambut merah mudanya penuh kasih sayang.

"Oke!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkul Sakura. "Sampai kau bisa melupakan Sasuke atau sampai Sasuke kembali padamu aku akan memberikan banyak cinta untukmu. Kita rajut kisah cinta ini menjadi sebuah puisi yang indah dan menjadi legenda tentang cinta suci kita. Kau boleh menganggapku kekasihmu Sakura. Kau tidak usah sungkan." Naruto nyengir lebar. Bicaranya sudah mulai melantur. Sakura tersenyum.

"Bodoh seperti biasa!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menatapnya serius.

"Oke Sakura! Sekarang kau harus mendengarkan aku. Banyak hal yang ingin aku beritahu padamu!"

.

.

 ** _-Mission Impossible Theme Song – Played-_**

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Dengarkan aku Sakura, ada beberapa orang yang harus kau perhatikan disini. Aku masih belum tahu informasi seutuhnya tentang mereka. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu apa Naruto?"_

 _"_ _Ada sesuatu yang orang-orang ini sembunyikan."_

 _"_ _Oke aku mendengarkanmu!"_

 _"_ _Kau melihat orang itu? Namanya Shikamaru Nara, dia orang yang paling malas dikelas. IQ-nya mencapai 200, dia adalah orang paling pintar disekolah ini."_

 _"_ _Apa masalahnya?"_

 _"_ _Dengan IQ seperti itu, dia seharusnya sudah menjadi Profesor Sakura. Aku pernah menemukannya merokok diluar sekolah dan sedang berada disebuah Casino belum lama ini. Itu sudah jelas dilarang. Lalu dia itu adalah ahli software yang sangat hebat. Aku sering melihatnya berkutat dengan laptopnya sambil berpikir keras. Sepertinya dia sedang membuat sesuatu."_

 _"_ _Lalu?"_

 _"_ _Lalu laki-laki gendut itu! Dia Chouji Akimichi. Dari luar dia tampak biasa dan baik hati, tapi aku juga pernah menemukannya membawa sekantung obat-obatan."_

 _"_ _Apa narkoba?"_

 _"_ _Aku belum yakin. Sekarang gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka."_

 _"_ _Yeah, dia teman sekamarku."_

 _"_ _Dia sering sekali membawa laki-laki ke kamarnya."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu itu!"_

 _"_ _Tidak hanya siswa, dia juga pernah membawa beberapa guru ke kamarnya."_

 _"_ _Apa?!"_

 _"_ _Itu tidak wajar. Selanjutnya Kiba Inuzuka. Diam-diam dia mempunyai anjing dikamarnya, aku pernah melihat anjingnya berlari dari taman belakang sambil membawa sebuah kotak di mulutnya. Lalu Shino Aburame."_

 _"_ _Pemuda yang bersamamu waktu aku pertama kali datang?"_

 _"_ _Tepat! Dia laki-laki yang aneh. Asal kau tahu dia adalah seorang penembak yang andal. Aku pernah melihatnya berlatih di sebuah arena latihan menembak. Tapi ketika aku tanya dia bilang dia sama sekali tidak bisa. Dia berbohong."_

 _"_ _Lalu?"_

 _"_ _Lalu Hinata Hyuuga, err—sebernarnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Dia sangat pemalu tapi aku sering melihatnya berbicara serius dengan Shino. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu."_

 _"_ _Kurasa dugaanmu belum cukup kuat Naruto."_

 _"_ _Ada satu lagi. Aku pernah menyusup keruang kepala sekolah untuk mencari data orang-orang ini karena aku tidak yakin dengan data yang ada diruang penyimpanan. Apa kau tahu Sakura? Semua data dari orang-orang ini disamarkan! Disana tertulis kalau mereka sudah bersekolah disini dari awal tahu ajaran baru. Tapi kenyataanya tidak, mereka sama sepertimu, seperti kita. Mereka murid pindahan."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan."_

 _"_ _Ya, tapi lebih baik kita cari tahu tentang ini nanti. Karena malam ini akan ada yang akan kita lakukan!"_

* * *

Malam itu waktu hampir menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Teman satu kamar Sakura Ino sedang bersiap siap untuk tidur. Sedangkan Sakura sedang menunggu Naruto.

"Wah, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku, kami mau beli sesuatu." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh jadi Naruto itu benar-benar pacarmu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja bukan."

"Ya ampun seantero sekolah sudah mengira kalau kau berpacaran dengan Naruto si jabrik itu. Di kantin tadi kalian sangat dekat sekali kalian membuat semua orang iri tahu." Uja Ino sambil menggosok kuku-kukunya.

"Tidak, tidak. Naruto itu temanku sejak aku masih sangat kecil. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu. Tidak mungkin aku dengan Naruto. Kami bahkan pernah mandi dan tidur bersama." Ujar Sakura enteng. Sedangkan Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"T-tentu saja waktu kami masih kecil." Ralat Sakura.

Tok, tok, tok!

"Ah itu dia datang. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Sakura.

"Oh ya, jam malam berlaku dari pukul sepuluh malam. Jangan sampai lebih dari jam sepuluh. Tidak baik jika kalian ketahuan petugas." Katanya memperingatkan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia sangat kaget ketika Naruto menarik lengannya dan membawanya berlari keluar asrama.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura sesampainya mereka diluar.

"Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!"

"Gawat apa?:"

"Shino terus mengikutiku kemana-mana! Dia terus mengajak ku untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami yang belum selesai. Untung sekali aku bisa kabur darinya utuk sementara."

"Itu salahmu karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, bodoh! Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau kan tinggal kabur saja." Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak bisa Sakura! Dia akan mencariku sampai kemanapun. Kalau dia bertanya pada murid yang lain. Mereka akan curiga dan kita akan ketahuan petugas kalau kita keluar pada jam malam." Ujar Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Pengirimannya tidak bisa dibatalkan. Kau akan pergi dengan Sasuke!"

"Apa?! Tapi—"

"Ingat Sakura! Kau harus profesional!" Sakura tidak bisa mengelak. Akhirnya dia hanya diam.

"Oke, Sasuke akan menjemputmu di gerbang depan. Kau tunggu saja disana."

Saat itu mereka berpisah. Naruto kembali untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dengan Shino dan Sakura pergi ke gerbang utama untuk menunggu Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri sedikit tegang. Mungkin sudah lama ia tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke. Belum lagi pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang amat dia cintai. Tapi seketika perasaan itu hilang ketika ia ingat dengan perempuan yang digandeng oleh Sasuke.

"Hentikan Sakura! Sasuke sudah berubah! Jadilah profesional. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi!" Ujarnya tajam pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah sampai digerbang. Gerbang itu sepi dan ia melihat sebuah mobil baru saja datang melewati gerbang itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa pengemudinya karena mobil itu menggunakan kaca satu arah. Namun ketika mobil itu melewati dirinya Sakura bisa meihat siapa didalamnya karena jendela depan dibuka. Dibangku sebelah supir ada seorang pria dengan rambut dengan _style Bruce Lee_ sedang tertidur pulas dengan sedikit air liur disudut bibirnya. Sedangkan orang yang mengemudi adalah seorang pria dengan rambut perak dengan mata sedikit sayu. Hal yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah masker yang menutup wajahnya. Aneh!

Siapapun akan berpikiran sama seperti Sakura ketika melihat seseorang yang menutup wajahnya sedang mengendarai sebuah mobil dan memasuki kawasan sekolah seperti sekarang. Tapi pria itu tersenyum kearahnya. Terlihat dari matanya yang sayu itu menyipit ketika melihat Sakura. Gadis itu membalas senyumanya layaknya murid biasa. Lalu mobil itu berlalu sampai tak terlihat dari pandangan.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ujar sebuah suara yang muncul di belakang Sakura. Dia adalah Sasuke yang baru saja datang dengam motor _sport_ -nya. Ada sedikit rasa canggung yang menyelimuti Sakura. Tapi ia segera menyingkirkan perasaannya.

"Kita harus cepat." Kata Sasuke. Tanpa tunggu lama Sakura menaiki motor itu dan memakai helm yang diberikan Sasuke.

Sakura harus menahan napas ketika Sasuke memacu motornya dengan cepat. Sekarang sakura merasa kembali menjadi remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran. Sebenarnya kalau hanya untuk mengendarai motor seperti ini ia juga bisa. Tapi apa jadinya kalau dia memakai motor seperti ini? Penyamarannya bisa terbongkar.

"Pegangan!" Teriak Sasuke dari balik helmnya. Tanpa ragu Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Hal itu sontak menumbuhkan rasa nyaman yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Ia sendiri tidak sadar ketika pelukannya itu semakin kencang.

Mereka melaju melaju melewati jalanan Konoha yang hanpir sepi. Namun selang beberapa menit mereka memasuki sebuah kawasan hiburan malam. _Konoha Nocturne's Street—Kawasan Malam Konoha._ Dinamakan seperti itu karena tempat ini memang penuh dengan tempat hiburan malam. Bar, hotel, Casino, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Sakura sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini— _seharusnya_. Sasuke memarkirkan motornya didepan sebuah hotel mewah yang ada disalah satu perempatan jalan. Mereka berdua masuk dan menuju lobby.

Seorang pria flamboyan tampan dengan dasi khas pegawai hotel sudah tersenyum ketika melihat mereka berdua masuk.

"Selamat malam. Malam yang indah bukan untuk sebuah pasangan muda?" ujarnya begitu mereka sampai di meja _Receptionist_. Sakura mengernyit itu bukanlah sapaan yang tepat untuk seorang resepsionis hotel. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasakan sebuah tangan kekar tersemat dipinggangnya.

" _Akan lebih indah jika kekasihku ini mau bercinta denganku."_ Jawab Sasuke. Mata Sakura membuat sempurna. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sasuke jauh lebih bejat dari Naruto. Dengan segera ia menghentak tangan Sasuke yang berada di pinggang. Namun sama sekali tak ada ekspresi di wajah Sasuke seakan dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, ini kunci kamar kalian." Ujar si petugas. Sasuke segera mengambil kunci itu dan menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tidak mau! Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" bentak Sakura. Wajah wanita muda itu tampak ngeri.

"Ayo Sakura!" Sasuke menarik kembali lengan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan bercinta? Lagipula siapa yang mau bercinta denganmu?! Dasar playboy! Kau bejat!"

Teriakan Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian para tamu yang lain. Beberapa Om-om yang sedang berduaan dengan wanita seksi tertawa mendengar teriakan Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayo!" Dengan cepat Sasuke membawa Sakura melewati orang-orang dan menuju lift.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura begitu pintu lift menutup.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, memangnya sudah berapa lama sih kau bekerja seperti ini? Kenapa kau seperti orang awam?" wajah tampannya tampak jengkel.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Itu _password_ agar kita bisa mendapatkan kunci ini. Kau pikir mereka tidak memberikan pengamanan khusus untuk _barang_ yang akan kita ambil?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak menjawab. Sakura merasa bersalah. Ia memang sudah lama sekali melaksanakan tugas seperti ini.

"Maaf." Ujar Sakura singkat.

"Hn, lupakan!" balas Sasuke. "...dan terima kasih sudah memanggilku bejat."

Mereka keluar dari lift dan berhenti di depan kamar nomor 092. Saat mereka masuk mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan kamar hotel tipe _President Suite_ yang luar biasa mewah. Kamar itu terdiri dari ruang tamu, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dan sebuah balkon yang mengarah langsung ke kota.

Setelah menutup pintu Sasuke segera melangkah ke arah kamar. Sakura mengikutinya dan terpana melihat kamar yang super mewah itu. Bayangkan saja. Ada beberapa _paper bag_ berwarna-warni yang lumayan besar diatas tempat tidur. Sakura sempat berpikir mereka sedang mendapatkan hadiah natal.

Tapi Sakura terkejut ketika ia melihat Sasuke malah merebahkan dirinya dikasur itu dan menutup kedua matanya seolah mereka baru saja sampai dirumah. Kasur itu memang terlihat sangat nyaman dan menggoda, tapi pemandangan Sasuke yang sedang merebahkan diri dikasur itu jauh lebih menggoda. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada malaikat jatuh dari langit-langit kamar ini seperti di iklan sebuah parfum.

"Jika kau lelah tidurlah." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia masih menutup mata. Jika Sakura tidak mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil mungkin ia akan langsung merebahkan diri disamping Sasuke dan mulai...—ah sudahlah.

"Kita harus cepat Sasuke, aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu." Sakura meraih tas-tas itu lalu membuka isinya. Hampir semua isinya adalah kotak warna-warni dengan pita. Ada yang besar dan yang kecil. Saat Sakura membukanya tampaklah berbagai macam jenis amunisi peluru. Tanpa sadar Sakura menyeringai. Benar-benar penyamaran yang bagus, puluhan amunisi senjata didalam kotak hadiah.

"Seringaianmu itu menyeramkan Sakura." Komentar Sasuke yang ternyata sudah membuka matanya.

"Cepat, kita akan pergi sekarang." Kata Sakura tanpa menggubris perkataan Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu!" Semua kotak-kotak itu berhamburan jatuh ke lantai ketika Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga ia berbaring disebelah Sasuke . Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menindih Sakura, tapi Sakura lebih cepat dia mengangkat satu kakinya hingga bisa menahan dan membuat jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak beristirahat sebentar?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat menggoda. Malaikatpun akan meleleh ketika mendengar suaranya. Dengan bringas Sasuke menyingkirkan kaki Sakura yang membuat jarak diantara mereka. Kini tubuhnya telah menempel dengan sempurna dengan tubuh Sakura. Matanya penuh dengan nafsu dan ia hendak mencium Sakura.

"SASUKE!" Bentak Sakura. Pemuda itu berhenti. "Ingat, kau punya kekasih bukan?" Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu bergerak bebas, Sebenarnya hampir saja jantung Sakura lepas. Tapi ia sudah berjanji untuk profesional dan tak bisa melibatkan perasaanya. _Gila! Sangat Gila!_ —pikirnya.

Sakura memungut kota-kotak itu dan memasukannya kembali kedalam tas. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu henda keluar. Tapi kembali sebuah tangan kekar membelenggunya dalam sebuah pelukan. Pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang. Menciumi setiap inci lehernya dan mendesah kecil ditelinganya.

Bulu romanya berdiri lebih tinggi lebih dari ketika ia melihat Naruto berlari telanjang keluar rumah saat mereka masih SMP. Begitu menakutkan dan memabukkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura." Bisik Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya lalu kembali mengecup leher wanita-nya.

"Sasuke , aku harap kita bisa profesional." Ujar Sakura hampir kehilangan napasnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Suara itu bukanlah suara remaja yang asal bicara. Tapi suara seorang pria yang benar-benar berkata jujur.

"Aku tahu." Sakura berbalik masih dalam pelukan Sasuke.

" Terima kasih karena sudah merindukanku." Bisik Sakura tulus. Sasuke menarik leher Sakura untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan Sakura juga mulai terbuai. Beberapa milimeter ketika bibir mereka hampir bertemu. Sakura berteriak.

"Oke! Cukup! Sekarang hampir jam sepuluh. Aku tidak mau hari pertamaku disekolah aku mendapatkan detensi dari guru. Jadi, ayo kita kembali Sasuke Uchiha!"

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Sakura sudah berada dipintu. Sedangkan pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya bosan.

 _Konyol!_

* * *

 ** _A/N ; Drama dimulai. Ambil yang baik, buang yang buruk oke. Review please : ) Salam Author._**


	3. Guru Seksi dan sebuah transaksi

Disclaimer

Nor even wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-sama

COMIC

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film **COMIC 8** dari **ANGGY UMBARA**.

 **WARN : Penggunaan bahasa yang kasar dan kotor.** **Rated** **bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.**

CHAPTER 2

Guru Seksi dan sebuah transaksi

.

.

 _Apa kau percaya kalau agen rahasia itu ada?_

 _._

 _._

Malam itu Sakura tidak kembali ke kamarnya, karena pada saat ia berada depan pintu kamarnya terdengar suara-suara mendesah yang aneh dari dalam. Itu sudah pasti Ino. Ia bersumpah akan membicarakan ini dengan Ino. Jadi malam itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Naruto. UntungNaruto sempat menunjukan kamarnya.

 _Tok, tok, tok!_

"Naruto ini aku, Sakura!" ujar Sakura. Kemudian pintupun terbuka dan terlihat Sasuke yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Masuklah." Ujar Sasuke. Sakurapun masuk.

"Ya ampun! Sakura aku kira siapa!? Aku kira si Shion yang datang." Ujar Naruto. Dia sedang menutupi badannya yang telanjang dada dengan bantal disudut ruangan. Naruto melempar bantalnya. Ia hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Sedangkan Sasuke memakai celana panjang dan kaos berwarna gelap.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan, tidak memakai memakai baju seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku cuma malas saja. Aku memang selalu tidur seperti ini Sakura." Jawab Naruto yang sedang membongkar paket kiriman yang baru saja Sakura dan Sasuke ambil.

"...dan siapa itu Shion?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia itu jal*ng yang selalu bersama Sasuke." Jawabnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya ber-oh ria. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Aneh, ia sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto. Apa sebenarnya Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintai gadis itu? Entahlah.

"Kiriman kita sekarang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya." Kata Sasuke yang ikut bergabung dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang membuka bungkusan-bukusan amunisi itu.

"Ada apa saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Masih amunisi yang sama. Tapi ada beberapa yang baru." Ujar Naruto membuka sebuah kotak berwarna hijau toska yang sangat manis. Didalamnya ada beberapa peluru bius dan juga alat suntikan itu sendiri.

"Apa mungkin kita membutuhkan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu, dan lihat mereka mengirimkan cairan _Adrenalin_ juga." Jawab Sasuke.

Cairan Adrenalin biasanya digunakan untuk memacu kecepatan, bertindak dan berpikir diluar kesadaran kita. Sangat berguna tapi efeknya membuat yang memakainya akan sangat kelelahan setelahnya.

"Lalu apa yang itu?" tanya Sakura menunjuk sebuah kotang berwarna hijau panjang dengan pita berwarna merah dan emas. Naruto meraihnya lalu membukanya.

"Wow!" pekik Naruto. Didalam kotak itu ada senapan laras panjang yang cukup ramping untuk sebuah senapan laras panjang. Masih baru dan sangat mengkilat.

"Aku tahu ini. _Sniper SPR 2_. Biasa digunakan untuk pasukan khusus negara dengan peluru kaliber 12,5 milimeter. Ini gila!" Sakura terpana.

"Maksudmu apa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Peluru dari senapan ini bisa menembus sebuah tank baja dan menimbulkan ledakan. Peluru sniper biasanya hanya 5,6 milimeter." Jawab Sakura.

"Whoaa...hebat..."

"Tunggu, ada sebuah pesan." Sasuke mengambil kartu ucapan kecil dari dalam kotak. Mereka membacanya bersama-sama.

"' _Untuk Haruno Sakura'"_

"Tentu saja, kau kan yang paling hebat dalam hal menembak diantara kita bertiga. Kau kan seorang sniper." Kata Naruto

 _Tok, tok, tok!_

"Sial! Itu pasti Shion ayo cepat sembunyikan!" umpat Sasuke. Dengan segera mereka menyembunyikan senjata-senjata itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sakura yang juga ikut panik. Mereka bertiga terdiam mencari celah untuk persembunyian Sakura.

"Sasuke apa kau didalam? Tolong buka pintunya." Ujar suara seorang gadis dari luar kamar.

"Bagaimana ini?" pekik Naruto.

"Diam! Kalian berdua masuk kedalam selimut!" Titah Sasuke. Narutopun melompat kedalam kasur dan menyelubungi tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Diam!"

"Cepat!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto berbalik menghadap ke dinding. Sedangkan Sakura ikut tidur membenamkan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Naruto serapat mungkin agar Shion tidak curiga.

"Hey, Sakura apa yang kau pegang itu? Geli tahu!" Tubuh Naruto bergetar geli.

"Diam Naruto!" bisik Sakura.

 _Ceklek!_

"Ada apa Shion?" tanya Sasuke begitu membuka pintunya.

"Boleh aku masuk?' Tanya Shion.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Kenapa? Ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu." Pinta gadis itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggunya sampai besok."

"Tidak bisa. Ini penting." Sasuke melirik ranjang Naruto dengan cemas.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Shion melirik Naruto yang sedang meringkuk diranjangnya sambil bergetar hebat.

"Dia demam. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Kata Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia enggan berkata begitu. Karena kesannya dia seperti sedang menunggui pacarnya yang sakit.

Tapi pada kenyataan Naruto sedang bergetar hebat karena ia menahan geli karena Sakura terus merempet pada tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa dan berteriak.

"S-Sakura k-kau menekan _anu-ku_ !" cicit Naruto.

"Diam bodoh!" Sakura semakin menekannya.

"Ss-Sakura...— _ahhhh"_ Ia mendesah. Entah karena kesakitan atau keenakan(?)

"Kau dengar, kan? Dia mengigau. Dia sedang demam tinggi."

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Pergilah Shion. Jangan ganggu aku!"

 _BLAM!_

Sasuke menutup pintunya dan setelah memastikan Shion sudah pergi dari depan pintu kamarnya Sakurapun keluar.

"Astaga! Aku bisa mati didalam sana." Pekik Sakura dengan wajah merah karena kepanasan.

"Astaga! Aku hampir saja kehilangan keperjakaan-ku." Ujar Naruto sambil memegangi pangkal pahanya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang, keduanya tampak menahan tawa.

"Oke, sepertinya aku akan tidur disini malam ini." Kata Sakura.

"Lho, memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ino membawa laki-laki ke kamar. Lagipula sudah lama kan kita tidak seperti ini?" Sakura berjalan ke tempat tidur Naruto dan berbaring disana.

"Lalu aku dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidur saja dengan Sasuke." Jawabnya enteng.

"Apa? Tidur seranjang dengan Teme? Oh, aku benar-benar kehilangan keperjakaan-ku malam ini. Asal kau tahu si Teme itu seorang pedofil, penjahat kelamin,..."

DUAGH!

—dan malam itu berakhir dengan Naruto yang babak belur ditangan Sasuke.

* * *

 _PLAKK!_

Hari masih pagi dan sebuah tamparan panas mendarat dipipi Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion? Naruto yang berada disebelahnya kaget dengan kejadian ini. Untunglah Sasuke tidak ada disini. Kalau tidak mungkin akan semakin kacau, pemuda itu sangat tempramental.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Naruto!" Sakura menghentikan Naruto yang hampir saja membalas Shion.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke kemarin malam? Aku melihatmu pergi denganya." Tanya Shion tajam. Jadi karena itu rupanya. Sakura terdiam dan hanya membalas tatapan Shion. Naruto takut kalau tiba Sakura hilang kendali. Dengan tenaga monster yang dimiliki Sakura dia bisa menghajar dua puluh orang pelaut sekaligus. Hanya butuh satu pukulan untuk mengantar Shion kerumah sakit. Shion bukanlah tandingan untuk Sakura.

"Kami hanya pergi membeli sesuatu." Jawab Sakura ramah. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tak diduga.

"Kalian membeli apa?" tanya Shion.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Itu urusanku! Aku kekasihnya!" Bentak Shion.

"Aku sahabatnya. Jauh sebelum kau mengenal Sasuke, kami sudah lebih dulu bersahabat. Lagipula aku tidak pernah mencampuri urusanmu." Sakura menjawabnya dengan sangat ringan seolah ini hanyalah percakapan biasa.

"Kau hanya sahabat kecilnya. Aku adalah kekasihnya. Semua urusan Sasuke, aku harus tahu!" Balasnya tajam. Sakura memperhatikan wajah jelita Shion. Sungguh tak ada celah. Tapi ia memandang gadis berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh kekasihnya?" tanya sakura.

"Tentu saja!"

"Apa Sasuke mencintaimu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sejenak Shion terdiam.

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja dia mencintaiku!" Katanya.

"Jika kau yakin dia mencintaimu, seharusnya kau percaya pada Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke percaya padamu? Jika kau tidak percaya padanya berarti kau belum pantas untuknya. Aku kasihan padamu."

Shion tak sanggup berkata-kata. Sedangkan Naruto begitu terpesona dengan kata-kata yang barusan Sakura ucapkan.

"Ayo Naruto kelas sudah dimulai." Sakura menarik lengan Naruto.

"Whoa Sakura. Kau menakjubkan, aku seperti terlibat dalam telenovela. Kau seperti _Rosalinda_." Katanya.

"Sudahlah! Dia hanya anak kecil." Ujar Sakura.

Hari itu berjalan cukup baik setelahnya. Mereka tidak tahu apakah Sasuke tahu atau tidak tentang kejadian ini, tapi itu tidak penting. Karena hari ini seluruh siswa sedang membicarakan satu hal yang sama. Mereka punya _trending topic_ baru. Dua orang guru baru.

"Apa kau tahu yang mana guru barunya?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka sedang istirahat.

"Hm...sebentar. Itu! Apa kau lihat kerumunan itu?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah kerumunan kecil tak jauh dari mereka. Para siswi sedang mengerubungi seorang pria berambut perak dan—tunggu dulu! Rambut perak?

"Aku melihatnya. Dia baru datang kemarin malam dengan temannya kurasa. Oh jadi dia guru barunya?" Ujar Sakura.

"Seorang guru baru di tengah semester seperti ini? Apa menurutmu tidak aneh?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah."

"Oh ya Sakura. Apa kau tahu kalau kemarin malam _Konoha Jewelries Museum—Museum Perhiasan Konoha_ baru saja dicuri? Aku baru membacanya pagi ini. Sebuah permata dua ratus karat hilang. Mereka bilang pencurinya tidak sendirian dan para pencurinya menyamar menjadi petugas keamanan."

"Hm, aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Itu bukan urusan kita."

"Yah, kau benar. Tapi aku hanya sedikit aneh saja, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pencurian yang terjadi di Konoha. Kalau begini keamanan akan semakin diperketat dan kita akan semakin susah melakukan tugas kita."

Sakura tidak ikut di jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Ia bosan dengan suasana kelas seperti itu. Jadi ia berdiam diri di tribun penonton untuk menyaksikan para pemandu sorak sedang berlatih. Membolos sambil ditemani jus jeruk sepertinya tidak buruk. Ia bisa melihat Tenten si ketua pemandu sorak itu sedang mengarahkan teman-temannya agar lebih semangat lagi dalam latihan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berambut perak. Dia guru baru itu.

"Apa kau sedang membolos?" tanyanya. Suaranya berat khas seorang pria dewasa. Bahkan dibalik kemeja itu Sakura bisa tahu kau badannya sangat tegap dan berotot. Mungkin insting wanita. Kedua bola mata hitamnya tampak sayu, tapi terlihat ramah. Di juga terlihat kelelahan dan juga tampan. Entah daya tarik apa tapi Sakura merasa kalau pria ini sangat tampan walaupun wajahnya tertutup masker. Sangat Seksi.

"Tidak Sensei, aku sedang tidak membolos. Aku menunggu temanku yang sedang latihan." Sakura menunjuk asal pada para pemandu sorak yang sedang berlatih. Akting yang bagus sekali Sakura.

"Oh begitu." Katanya. "Apa para siswi memang selalu seperti itu ketika ada guru baru?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, sepertinya memang seperti itu. Mereka sedikit agresif. Apa anda tahu kalau sekolah ini memberikan peluit _anti-pemerkosaan_? Seharusnya peluit itu diberikan pada laki-laki." jawab Sakura, mengingat kalau ia sudah memergoki Ino sedang bercinta dikamar mereka dua kali. Sedangkan sang guru baru itu hanya menatap sakura seolah berkata— _benarkah?_

"Apa anda guru baru yang ceritakan orang-orang?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Ah, ya. Aku hanya guru bimbingan konserling. Namaku Kakashi Hatake."

"Senang mengenalmu Hatake Sensei. Nama Saya Sakura Haruno." Katanya. Sakura sedikit risih karena Kakashi menatapnya begitu lekat. Dalam hati Sakura ingin tahu, kenapa guru baru itu memakai masker? dan kenapa sekolah ini mengizinkannya memakai masker? tapi jika ia bertanya seperti itu pasti dia akan dianggap tidak sopan. Lagipula itu bukan urusannya. Ada tugas yang lebih penting yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Ah, aku ingat. Kau anak yang kemarin malam berada di gerbang, kan?" tanyanya.

"Itu benar, Sensei. Aku sedang akan keluar kemarin malam." Balas Sakura.

"Untunglah kau tidak seperti yang lain." Kakashi menegadahkan kepalanya menuju lapangan.

"Kenapa? Apa Sensei kecewa karena aku tidak mengejar-ngejar Sensei seperti yang lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan begitu, aku malah merasa tertolong. Terima kasih ya." Si guru baru itu menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah rona tipis muncul dipipi Sakura, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Kakashi menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab perhatiannya tertuju pada seorang siswa montok yang sedang berjalan melewati lapangan. Dia adalah Chouji. Jika dia berada disini pada jam pelajaran berarti dia juga sedang membolos. Benar kata Naruto, Chouji tidaklah sepolos penampilanya.

"Haruno ada apa?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sensei, maaf tapi aku harus segera pergi. Saya mohon diri." Katanya beranjak dari kursi, namun belum sampai tiga langkah Sakura berbalik.

"...dan Sensei," Kakashi menoleh kearahnya "risleting anda terbuka." Ia berbalik pergi. Kini rona kemerahan itu muncul di pipi sang guru, dengan kikuk dia membenarkan risleting celananya. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa wajah Sakura tadi merona.

Sementara itu Sakura bergegas untuk mengikuti Chouji dengan perlahan. Ia tak mau kalau sampai ketahuan. Chouji berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang sekolah sambil memakan keripik. Namun dia mengapit sebuah kotak kecil. Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Chouji. Begitu mereka hampir mendekati gerbang ternyata Chouji sama sekali tidak ke gerbang utama. Dia berbelok menuju taman bunga yang ada di bagian kiri sekolah. Oh ayolah, tidak mungkinkan Chouji akan memakan keripik kentangnya sambil menikmati sore hari di taman bunga? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Maka Chouji terus berjalan melewati taman itu hingga ia menghilang di balik semak-semak. Sakura mengikutinya kesemak-semak itu sama sekali tanpa suara dan ia terkejut ketika ternyata disana ada sebuah gerbang besi kecil atau lebih tepatnya pintu yang langsung terhubung dengan bagian luar sekolah. Pintu itu tampak sudah berkarat, sepertinya sudah sangat tua dan tak terpakai. Terlebih lagi sama sekali tak ada kamera tersembunyi disini. Siapapun bisa keluar dan masuk tanpa ketahuan lewat pintu itu.

Disana sudah ada seorang laki-laki yang menunggu Chouji diluar pintu. Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena ia memakai topi. Sepertinya akan terjadi transaksi disini. Dengan segera Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan memotret semua kejadian yang terjadi. Benar saja, mereka berbincang sebentar dan Chouji menyerahkan kotak itu melewati sela-sela besi dan pria misterius itu memberikan sebuah amplop coklat tebal pada Chouji. Ketika Chouji membukanya Sakura bisa melihat uang yang sangat banyak. Hal lain yang membuat Sakura lebih kaget adalah ketika pria misterius itu membuka kotak tersebut, terlihat sebuah permata berwarna hitam yang mengkilat disana. Sakura langsung teringat berita yang disampaikan Naruto tentang permata yang dicuri semalam.

 _—_ _Apa mungkin dia yang mencuri permata di Museum Perhiasan Konoha semalam?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari banyak film. Well, ambil yang baik, buang yang buruk. Jangan lupa Review ya guys..Keep fav & follow : ) Salam Author_**


	4. Aneh dan semakin aneh

COMIC

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film **COMIC 8** dari **ANGGY UMBARA**.

 **WARN : Penggunaan bahasa yang kasar dan kotor.** **Rated** **bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.**

Aneh dan semakin aneh

.

.

 _Apa kau percaya kalau agen rahasia itu ada?_

.

.

Sore harinya Sakura berlarian menuju asrama mencari Naruto atau Sasuke. Dia harus memberitahukan ini pada mereka. Ini benar-benar tidak terjadi secara kebetulan. Untuk apa seorang siswa SMA menjual sebuah permata. Ini benar-benar tidak beres. Ia berlari dengan mata yang mencari-cari salah satu dari sahabatnya.

BRUKK!

Sakura menabrak seseorang dan orang itu menangkap tubuh Sakura yang hampir saja terjatuh. Sepasang mata obsidian sayu itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata musim semi milik Sakura.

 _Hatake Kakashi_

Keduanya memancarkan keterkejutan yang sama. Seketika dunia mereka berhenti berputar dan hanya degup jantung mereka yang terdengar. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura namun pesona dari mata milik Kakashi begitu menjerat dan memabukkan disaat yang bersamaan. Gadis itu yakin kalau pria yang sedang merengkuhnya sekarang merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin dalam beberapa detik bibir mereka berdua akan beradu.

 ** _-Music Played-_**

 _Heart beat fast colors and promises_

 _How to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid_

 _To fall_

 _..._

 _ZREETTT—_

Maaf.

Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi.

"Hatake Sensei?!" Pekik Sakura kaget.

"Haruno?" guru itu bertanya balik. Dengan Segera Sakura melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Kakashi.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat anda." Katanya.

"Sepertinya kau buru-buru sekali." Balas Kakashi. Ada sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi guru seksi itu, sepertinya ia masih ingat dengan kejadian tadi siang tentang risletingnya yang terbuka didepan Sakura.

"Siapa dia Kakashi?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut ala _Bruce Lee_ disebelahnya. Dia adalah orang yang datang dengan Kakashi.

"Dia Sakura Haruno. Haruno ini temanku namanya—"

"Maaf Sensei, maaf sekali tapi aku benar-benar sedang buru-buru." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua pria itu ia meninggalkan mereka.

"Kakashi, apakah aku sebegitu jeleknya sampai dia tak mau berkenalkan denganku?" tanya temannya itu putus asa.

"Kau sudah dengar, kan? Dia itu sedang buru-buru."

Sakura masih terus berlari hingga ia sampai didepan asrama siswa laki-laki dan menemukan Naruto hendak masuk kesana.

"Naruto!" Panggilnya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan terlihat heran melihat Sakura yang datang sambil berlari.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kau berlari dan kenapa kau tadi bolos dari kelas? Dari mana saja kau? Dan kenapa—"

"Berhenti memarahiku seperti ibu-ibu Naruto. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Sakura menarik lengannya menjauh dari sana sampai tak ada yang bisa mendengar mereka.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau benar, Chouji tidak sepolos yang kita kira. Aku melihatnya melakukan transaksi dengan seseorang." Bisik Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya disini." Ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari Sasuke dulu. Kita bicarakan dikamar." Balas Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung bergegas namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berlari Sakura merasa kalau sedari tadi ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Maka dari itu ia berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa ada yang—lupakan! Ayo!"

Kemudian mereka mulai mencari Sasuke. Mereka bergegas ketaman belakang, menurut penuturan Naruto biasanya ia menemukan Sasuke ditaman belakang. Benar saja Sasuke sedang berada disana bersama Shion. Melihat mereka berdua ada sedikit rasa panas dihati Sakura, tapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikanya.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto. Sasuke menoleh dan terlihat ketika Sasuke hendak mengahampiri mereka Shion menahannya dan sepertinya ada sedikit perdebatan disana. Namun tak lama kemudian Sasuke menghampiri mereka dan meninggalkan Shion yang tampak sebal sekali.

"Kita perlu bicara." Ujar Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menuju kamar Naruto dan Sasuke, karena tidak mungkin membicarakan hal sepenting ini dikamar Sakura. Gadis itu menceritakan semua yang ia lihat dan menunjukkan foto-foto yang ia ambil ketika Chouji sedang melakukan transaksi itu.

"Benar,kan? Apa yang kubilang." Tegas Naruto.

"Tunggu, sebelum itu kita juga harus tahu permata seperti apa yang telah dicuri dari museum itu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Oh, untuk itu aku sudah memastikannya. Permata itu sama persis dengan yang diberikan oleh Chouji pada pria itu." Naruto membuka laman baru pada laptopnya dan mencari informasi tentang permata yang telah dicuri tersebut dan memang gambar yang keluar permata itu memang sama persis dengan yang dibawa oleh Chouji.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya." Komentar Sasuke. Ruangan itu hening seketika. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sadar kalau sejak tadi Sakura tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Sakura tampak tengah berpikir dibelakang mereka.

"Sakura ada apa?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke juga ikut berbalik.

"Tidak, hanya saja semua ini terasa aneh. Apa kalian menyadarinya?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto juga ikut berpikir untuk sejenak. Namun kemudian Naruto angkat bicara.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Kau merasa aneh karena kau tidak tahu rencana ini dari awal. Kau kan baru datang Sakura." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi sebenarnya tugas apa yang diberikan kepada kita?" tanya Sakura tegas.

"Mungkin saatnya kau tahu." Sasuke mengambil alih pembicaraan. Gadis itu memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Tujuan kita sebenarnya adalah untuk mencuri permata _Ocean's Star_." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ocean's Star? Kukira permata itu hanya sebuah mitos." Balas Sakura.

"Tidak, permata itu bukan mitos. Ocean's Star ditemukan di pertambangan berlian di Tebing Agung diperbatasan Konoha dan Amegakure. Tebing itu berada ditengah laut lepas diantara dua negara dan sebenarnya Ocean's Star sudah ditemukan sekitar tahun1997 tapi ada oknum pemerintah menyembunyikannya menyelundupkannya untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri dan kini Amegakure yang menyimpan permata itu. Karena mareka percaya kalau permata itu memang masih berada dalam wilayah teritorial Amegakure. Konoha dan Amegakure sudah memperdebatkan masalah itu selama bertahun-tahun tanpa sepengetahuan masyarakat. Jika hal ini diketahui maka pasti akan banyak yang berusaha untuk mendapatkannya juga."

Mau tak mau Sakura ikut berpikir. Dia memang pernah mendengar rumor tentang permata itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau permata itu benar-benar ada.

"Sebuah berlian lima ratus karat. Kau bisa membeli sebuah negara dengan berlian itu." Ujar Naruto ambisius.

"Dan kita akan mencurinya." Sambung Sasuke tak kalah ambisius.

"Jadi apa rencana kita?" tanya Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan ketika ia membukanya ia mendapati sebuah kartu undangan untuk sebuah pesta pertunangan. Sebuah kartu undangan atas nama Tuan dan Nyonya Rei.

"Besok malam!" Kata Sasuke.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sakura bangun sengaja agak terlambat karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Tidak ada jam pelajaran hari ini. Ia melihat Ino sedang berdandan dimejanya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya.

"Pagi!" Bala Sakura.

"Kau bangun agak siang."

"Yeah kemarin malam aku harus mnegerjakan tugas kelompok." Jawab Sakura asal.

"Dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Ya. Sebenarnya dengan Sasuke juga sih." Jawab Sakura. Ino berbalik dan sepertinya mulai tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura.

"Apa kalian mengerjakan tugas kelompok kalian di kamar Sasuke dan Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura setelah melihat keterkejutan diwajah Ino.

"Pantas saja!" Pekiknya. "Shion mengamuk terus akhir-akhir ini. Dia menindas semua orang yang berbicara padanya. Mood-nya sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa? Apa kau satu geng dengannya? Apa kau akan menindasku juga?" selidik Sakura.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Sangat tidak berguna menurutku. Kekuasaan disekolah harusnya ditiadakan, kan? Maksudku—bagaimana orang bisa belajar dengan tenang kalau mereka terus dihantui rasa takut pada orang-orang seperti Shion?" balas Ino sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Yah, aku juga berpikir begitu." Balas Sakura.

"Memang kau punya hubungan apa sih dengan si Uchiha itu? Apa kau tidak tahu Shion itu sangat protektif?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sasuke juga sahabatku. Aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak sangat lama dan kami berpisah beberapa tahun lalu dan baru bertemu dengan mereka tepat seminggu yang lalu. Jadi seharusnya tidak aneh kalau kami begitu dekat."

"Jadi rumor kalau malam itu kau pergi dengan Sasuke itu benar ya?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik seolah pembicaraan itu membahayakan nyawa mereka.

"Iya, itu benar." Jawab Sakura enteng. Sedangkan Ino terlonjak kaget.

"Jadi kau _tidur_ dengannya?" tanyanya. Sakura merengut heran.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami hanya belanja. Tadinya aku minta antar Naruto, tapi karena dia tidak bisa jadi Sasuke yang mengantarku. Ya ampun! Jadi semua orang berpikir kalau aku selingkuhannya Sasuke? Memang Sasuke itu sepopuler apa sih?"

"Sasuke itu memang sangat populer disini." Dalam hati Sakura merutuki Sasuke karena berani-benarinya dia menjadi murid populer dikala ia sedang menyamar seperti ini.

"Oh begitu." Ujar Sakura singkat. Ruangan itu hening.

"Umm, Sakura...memangnya kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan pada Sasuke?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Sama seperti Ino, sakura sendiri ragu dengan perasaannya saat ini. Apakah dia mencintai Sasuke? _Ya!_ Apakah Sasuke mencintainya? _Ia tidak tahu._

"Sampai kapanpun Sasuke dan Naruto akan menjadi laki-laki nomor satu dihatiku, dan tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan itu. Apapun yang terjadi." Jawabnya.

Ino terpana melihat sikap Sakura yang sangat dewasa. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Whoa, Sakura! Kau terdengar sangat dewasa. Kau seperti tokoh wanita tegar yang ada didalam novel _romance_ favoritku." Ujar Ino.

Sedangkan Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia bersikap seperti remaja labil pada umumnya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau ia bukan anak SMA.

"Ya, kau juga sangat berani dengan membawa banyak laki-laki ke kamar kita. Kau tahu? Seperti wanita dewasa." Balas Sakura.

"Be-benarkah?" Ino sedikit gelagapan.

"Ya, seringkali aku tidak bisa masuk karena kau membawa laki-laki. Maaf tapi bisakah kau tidak membawa laki-laki kemari, terutama pada malam hari." Pinta Sakura sesopan mungkin.

"Err—yah..kurasa aku bisa melakukan itu." Balas Ino. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling berpandangan dan tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Ino yang sebenarnya ia juga masih tertawa.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ini tertawa. Jadi, apa kau masih..." kalimatnya menggantung.

"Wow...wow jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku memang tidur dengan banyak laki-laki. Tapi aku masih perawan. Tulen!" Ujarnya. Kemudian mereka tertawa lagi, dan itulah awal pertemanan mereka.

Hari ini sepertinya akan berlalu dengan cepat mengingat tak ada pelajaran sama sekali. Sungguh surga. Ino mengajak Sakura untuk jalan-jalan nanti siang tapi sampai jam segini ia sama sekali belum keluar dari tempat tidurnya. Maka iapun mulai bangkit dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Sakura mengambil handuk dan memakai _kimono_ mandinya lalu pergi ke kamar mandir putri yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya dan Ino. Semua siswi mandi disana. Kamar mandi itu terdiri dari ruangan besar dengan banyak bilik berjajar yang diberi sekat oleh tirai semi-transparan. Hal itu dibuat agar tidak terjadi penumpukan dikamar mandi saat pagi hari. Sakurapun masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang sepi. Tentu saja karena ini sudah hampir siang.

SREET!

Sakura membuka tirainya, sesekali ia bersenandung kecil. Ia menutupnya kembali dan mulai memutar keran _shower_.

ZRASSSH!

"Aku selalu mencintai akhir pekan. Seharusnya aku mengambil libur. Tapi pekerjaan ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku cinta pekerjaanku!" Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa kalau ada orang lain disana. Tepatnya dikamar mandi itu. Bahkan tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang bulat belum basah sama sekali. Dengan segera ia mematikan keran dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Hening. Tak ada suara apapun disana.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Semua ini mulai membuatku tegang. Sepertinya aku butuh hiburan. Apa sebaiknya aku bergabung dengan regu pemandu sorak? Ha..ha ya! Sepertinya aku harus bergabung dengan regu pemandu sorak." Ia bercanda dengan dirinya sendiri.

SREET!

"Apa kau serius?"

"Arrgh!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang membuka tirai biliknya dan dengan ajaib Sakura menemukan seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Baca! Dia telanjang! Dan keadaannya saat ini adalah dua orang perempuan telanjang sedang berdiri berhadapan menatapi satu sama lain.

"Tenten?! Astaga!" Sakura berusaha mencari apapun yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya, jadi ia menarik tirai dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan tirai semi-transparan itu.

"Oh ayolah! Apa kau serius mau bergabung dengan regu pemandu sorak?" tanya Tenten seraya menarik tirai yang menutupi tubuh Sakura hingga tubuhnya terekspos sempurna.

"Oh! Ya ampun!" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu segera berbalik dan merapat kedinding.

"Kebetulan kami sedang membutuhkan anggota baru. Kau harus bergabung dengan kami!" Ujar Tenten percaya diri. Bahkan dalam imajinasinya yang paling liar, Sakura tidak pernah bisa membayangkan kalau akan ada perempuan yang menggerebeg-nya yang sedang mandi.

"Tidak! Pergi!" Teriak Sakura tegas.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau berjanji kalau kau akan bergabung denganku." Katanya.

"Aku telanjang! Ugh menjijikan!" Hening kemudian. Sepertinya Tenten benar-benar keras kepala. Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Ia bisa meihat Tenten sedang berkacak pinggang saat ini. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan berbalik. Ia sudah tidak peduli kalau mereka berdua tanpa busana. Toh, mereka sama-sama perempuan. Sakura memperhatikan tubuh ramping Tenten.

"Yah, aku cukup percaya diri dengan ini." Tenten memandangi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Oke. Baiklah. Aku akan bergabung dengan pemandu sorak." Ujar Sakura.

"Kau janji?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya. Aku janji." Sekarang keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi. Keduanya tampak salah tingkah.

"Oh. Maaf sudah menganggumu." Tenten mengambil handuk milik Sakura dan memberikannya hingga Sakura bisa menutupi tubuhnya. Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum dan Sakura membalasnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai sayang?" Ujar sebuah suara baritone berat.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang dan mata indigo dari balik tirai. Sakura tidak bisa melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya karena ia hanya menampakkan diri sampai sebatas pinggang. Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Sakura lalu mengerling menggoda pada Tenten. Sakura bertaruh untuk semua uangnya kalau laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak memakai pakian.

"Ya ampun!" umpat Sakura.

"Ou, ya! Aku sudah selesai Neji. Sampai ketemu hari senin." Tenten pergi keluar lalu menutup kembali tirai yang ia buka, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung.

 _Sekolah macam apa ini?!_

Pukul satu siang dan Sakura sudah berada didepan cafe yang terletak dikeramaian kota. Ino bilang dia akan menemuinya disana.

"Sakura!"

"Hai!"

Terlihat Ino sedang berlari kearahnya dengan memakai dress selutut berwarna abu-abu. Gadis itu tersenyum riang.

"Maaf aku tadi harus membeli sesuatu dulu." Katanya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga baru sampai." Balas Sakura. Tak lama kemudian muncul dua orang laki-laki dari balik punggung Ino. Yang satu laki-laki gemuk yang sedang memakan makanan ringan dan yang satu lagi aki-laki dengan tampang malas yang sedikit memuakkan. Ya, mereka adalah Chouji dan Shikamaru. Mata Sakura menyipit, ia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Shikamaru dan Chouji ikut dan entah kenapa Sakura juga merasa kalau Shikamaru dan Chouji melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengajak orang lain." Kata Shikamaru dingin.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, dia kan temanku juga. Kau jangan marah-marah terus nanti kau cepat tua." Balas Ino.

"Ah, sepertinya aku menganggu kalian. Aku akan pergi saja." Kata Sakura berpura-pura segan.

"Jangan Sakura! Kau sudah ada disini. Jangan dianggap serius, Shikamaru memang seperti itu orangnya." Kata Ino.

"Uh..Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, ini kan sedang dipinggir jalan. Lebih baik kita ajak Sakura makan siang bersama kita." Ujar Chouji agak canggung.

"Oke! Sudah diputuskan! Ayo kita makan!" pekik Ino.

Merekapun masuk kedalam sebuah cafe yang tak terlalu besar dan memesan beberapa makanan berat. Suasana sedikit canggung karena sepertinya Shikamaru kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran Sakura. Ketika Sakura dan Ino mengobrol ia terus memandanginya seolah-olah ia takut kalau Sakura tiba-tiba menodongkan senjata padanya. Sementara itu Chouji dengan riang menyantap makan siangnya. Meski ia terus mengobrol dengan Ino, tapi ia tetap memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau Chouji kemarin sore barusaja menjual sebuah berlian senilai dua ratus karat pada orang tak dikenal. Wajahnya benar-benar polos dan sama sekali tak ada tampang penjahat.

Shikamaru mulai membuka laptopnya dan mengerjakan sesuatu disana. Sakura tidak tahu apa.

"Shikamaru, bisakah kau bersantai sedikit?" tanya Ino malas.

"Tidak. Aku harus mengerjakannya." Balasnya. Sakura menatap heran tak mengerti.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Sakura. Dia itu terlau serius. Dia sering tidak tidur karena mengerjakan ini. Itu membuatnya menjadi pemarah. Tapi jauh didalam dirinya dia itu pria yang baik sekali." Jelas Ino.

Mengerjakan apa? Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia sangat penasaran. Inilah saatnya untuk mencari informasi.

"Memangnya membuat apa? Apa tugas sekolah? Sepertinya penting sekali?" tanya Sakura memmberanikan diri. Lalu hening seketika. Terlihat kalau Shikamaru melemparkan pandangan dingin pada Ino.

"Tidak, ini hanya hobiku. Aku memang sering mengotak-atik komputer. Kau tau lah..." Pemuda berambut nanas itu berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tapi Sakura tak kehibisan akal.

"Keren! Apa itu? Boleh aku melihatnya? Aku juga sering melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Mungkin kita bisa bertukar pikiran?"

—Skak Matt

 _Piip...Piip...Piip_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura bergetar meminta untuk segera diangkat. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang meneleponnya saat ia sedang berusaha mengorek informasi dari Shikamaru.

"Maaf!" Sakura meninggalkan mereka.

"Halo?"

"Sakura ini aku, Naruto! Dimana kau? Ingat kita akan pergi malam ini, apapun yang kau lakukan kau harus segera pulang!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi kau baru saja merusak bisnisku." Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Bisnis apa?"

"Sudahlah! Aku akan pulang sekarang." Balas Sakura lalu menutup teleponya.

Gadis itu menghampiri meja mereka dan mengambil tasnya.

"Maaf semuanya. Aku harus segera kembali. Aku lupa kalau aku ada banyak sekali tugas yang harus ku kerjakan." Kata Sakura.

"Tapi, kita baru saja makan." Tukas Ino.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas makan siangnya. Sangat menyenangkan." Ia berlalu pergi.

Sakura keluar dari cafe itu dan berjalan beberapa langkah dari sana untuk mencari taxi. Namun sesuatu menarik perhatian Sakura hingga ia tak jadi menghentikan taxi. Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut bob yang khas sedang menelepon seseorang ditrotoar tak jauh darinya. Dia kan guru baru yang datang bersama Kakashi Hatake malam itu. Ia berbicara keras sekali hingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan segera Sakura bersembunyi dibalik telepon umum. Rambut merah mudanya sangat mudah sekali dikenali.

"Kau sudah telat satu jam kakashi! Aku sudah mati berdiri karena menunggumu." bentaknya.

—Kakashi? Sakura semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa mendengar Kakashi. Apa mereka sedang janjian? Tapi untuk apa? Tidak mungkin mereka janjian untuk berkencan. Ayolah!

"Apa? Wanita itu mengganggumu? Ya ampun dia itu kan guru harusnya bisa profesional. Yugao sudah ada disini." Katanya.

Wanita? Ada wanita yang mengganggu Kakashi dan wanita itu adalah guru. Lalu Yugao. Apa yang mereka maksud adalah Yugao-sensei? Yugao sensei kan guru sejarah mereka. Apa mereka sedang ada janji dengan Yugao sensei?

"Dia sedang berada direstoran tepat didepanku. Dia sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang." Katanya.

Ia mengikuti pandangan pria itu. Memang benar, tepat didepannya ada sebuah restoran disana. Restoran itu cukup ramai tapi Sakura bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut ungu sepunggung sedang duduk manis sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tunggu, kalau begitu ini bukanlah sebuah janji. Mereka sedang berusaha untuk mengikuti Yugao sensei.

"Aku tidak tahu dia sedang apa. Tapi lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan wanita itu lalu datang kasini. Untuk sekarang biar aku yang mengikuti Yugao." Katanya serius.

Piip...Piip..piip

Ponsel Sakura kembali bergetar.

 ** _Dari:  
Baka Naruto_**

 **PULANG SEKARANG! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENCULIKMU!**

Bodoh dan semakin bodoh. Sakura memutar bola matanya. Sebaiknya ia segera kembali ke asrama.

* * *

 ** _A/N : If you mind please review...Salam hangat dari pengidap Tabestry Syndrom : ) Longlive Author._**


	5. Meet the freak!

COMIC

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film **COMIC 8** dari **ANGGY UMBARA**.

 **WARN : Penggunaan bahasa yang kasar dan kotor.** **Rated** **bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.**

Meet the freak!

.

.

 _Apa kau percaya kalau agen rahasia itu ada?_

.

.

Sakura berjalan memasuki gerbang. Entah apa yang akan ia temukan berikutnya. Jika ada sesuatu lagi yang membuat ia harus berhenti pasti ia benar-benar akan diculik oleh Naruto. Yah itu memang konyol, tapi kadan Naruto tidak bercanda. Baru saja ia memasuki gerbang ia sudah kembali berhenti ketika melihat 'sesuatu'. Ah ia tidak peduli kalau ia akan diculik oleh Naruto, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Sakura melihat Kakashi Hatake dan seorang wanita berambut ungu berjalan didekat lapangan. Wanita itu menguncir rambutnya yang kira-kira sebahu dengan tinggi, ia belum tahu siapa nama wanita itu tapi sepertinya dia salah satu staff sekolah atau mungkin guru. Kening sakura berkerut, rasanya hari ini dia selalu bertemu dengan wanita dengan rambut ungu. Tadi Yugao sensei, sekarang wanita ini. Apa mungkin wanita ini yang dimaksud dengan guru berambut Bob tadi?

Mari berspekulasi.

1\. Si Guru berambut bob ada janji dengan Kakashi dipusat hiburan tadi.

2\. Si Guru berambut bob menelepon Kakashi karena Kakashi terlambat datang.

3\. Kakashi bilang kalau ada wanita yang menghalanginya pergi.

4\. Merka janjian disana untuk memata-matai Yugao Sensei

5\. Lalu Sakura menemukan Kakashi sedang berduaan dengan wanita berambut ungu itu.

6\. Jadi dengan kata lain wanita itu yang mengganggu Kakashi sampai dia datang terlambat.

Sakura menyeringai puas dengan spekulasinya itu. Ia merasa seperti Sherlock Holmes. Kembali ia menatap dua sosok itu.

"Ayolah, malam ini saja. Anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan selamat datang." Kata wanita itu, terdengar dari nadanya kalau ia memaksa.

"Tidak bisa. Anda dan saya sama-sama guru. Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kita harus profesional Anko-san." Balas Kakashi. Sakura menyipitkan mata. Guru bernama Anko itu terus menempel pada Kakashi seperti permen karet. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. _Ugh! Murahan!_ —pikirnya.

"Aku sudah ada janji malam ini. Aku tidak bisa, dan jika kau tidak keberatan aku benar-benar harus pergi." Kata Kakashi berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Anko.

"Jadi, malam ini kau ada janji dengan siapa? Apa kau berencana untuk tidur dengannya?" tanya Anko ketus.

Ya ampun!—Sakura memukul jidatnya sendiri. Tidak murid, tidak guru semuanya sama saja. Apanya yang peraturan ketat? Sekolah ini begitu bebas.

GREBBB!

"Mmmm!—Mmm!"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan kekar yang membekap mulut Sakura hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali. Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya karena orang yang membekapnya itu ada dibelakangnya. Orang itu menarik Sakura mundur, menjauh dari sana. Dia mencoba untuk melawan tapi sialnya dia memakai rok sekarang dan lagipula siapa yang berani-berani membekapnya disaat matahari masih cerah seperti ini. Orang itu pastilah sangat bodoh.

Sakura mencoba untuk menendangnya karena kedua tangannya juga ditahan oleh orang itu. Tapi seakan sudah tahu gerakannya orang itu dengan mudah menghindar. Orang ini pastilah hebat karena bisa membaca pergerakan Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari sekarang Sakura sudah berada di koridor sepi didekat asrama laki-laki. Sakura merutuk dalam hatinya, kenapa sekolah ini sepi sekali hingga tak ad a yang melihatnya diseret oleh seseorang? Ia tak tahan, Sakura memasang kuda-kuda. Lalu dengan cekatan ia membanting orang yang membekapnya itu kedepan hingga jatuh terlentang dihadapannya. Kemudian ketika Sakura melihat orang itu ternyata adalah—

"NARUTO!"

"Aduh Sakura-chan sakit sekali. Kau kan tidak perlu membantingku seperti itu." Kata Naruto masih dalam posisi terlentang sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Ya ampun! Demi foto telanjang Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" bentak Sakura.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan menculikmu kalau kau lama. Jadi aku menculikmu. Tapi kau malah membantingku." Naruto bangkit sambil menepuk bajunya yang kotor.

"Naruto aku serius. Kita harus ke psikiater, karena kebodohanmu semakin hari semakin meningkat." Kata Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Kau berlebihan Sakura." Ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Sakura dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Apa maskudmu?" Sakura tak mengerti. Gadis itu mulai curiga karena tatapan Naruto tiba-tiba melembut seperti tokoh seorang _Gary Stu._ Seolah mendukung Naruto, angin tiba-tiba bertiup lembut dan mentari sore menyinari mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu cinta.

"Aku sanggup menjadi pria yang bodoh, asalkan selalu menjadi nomor satu dihatimu Sakura."

Narutopun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura dan dengan mesra mengelus rambut gadis musim semi itu. Tapi—

TOWEEEWW!

PLAKK!

"Hentikan ocehanmu Naruto. Ayo kita pergi." Gadis itu mendorong wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangannya lalu berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memutar matanya malas. Entah keberapa kalinya ia gagal merayu Sakura.

"Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak mempan aku rayu! Huh.. Ayolah

Sakura-chan setidaknya berpura-puralah tersipu!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak! Ayo pergi!" balas Sakura dari kejauhan.

Malam itu Sakura keluar dari kamarnya sekitar setengah sepuluh malam. Kamar mereka kosong, Ino belum kembali. Entahlah mungkin ia sedang bermalam dengan seorang laki-laki saat ini. Ia tidak peduli. Baru beberapa hari ia berada disini Sakura sudah tahu rute mana yang aman yang harus ia lewati agar tidak bertemu dengan petugas tata tertib. Namun terkadang yang menjadi kendala adalah dirinya yang kadang tersesat karena semua bentuk bangunan disekolah ini sama persis hingga ia harus sangat teliti.

Setelah sampai didepan asrama laki-laki hampir saja ia berlari ketika ia meliha Naruto sedang berada diluar asrama bersama seorang perempuan. Sakura tidak tahu siapa karena si perempuan memunggungiya. Sepertinya ia tengah berbicara sesuatu dengan Naruto. Lalu setelah Sakura perhatikan lebih detail ia ingat.

"Bukankah itu Hinata Hyuga?" gumam Sakura dari balik tiang koridor. Namun tak lama kemudian Hinata berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana tepat menuju kearah Sakura. Akan repot kalau ia kepergok oleh Hinata sedang bersembunyi. Jadi Sakura mulai melangkah maju kearah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata hingga akhirnya mereka berpapasan. Sakura heran karena wajah Hinata sangat merah bahkan kalau ia tidak salah ia melihat asap tipis diatas kepalanya.

"Selamat malam Haruno-san." Sapanya sambil menunduk dalam.

"Selamat malam Hyuga, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa. Aku permisi." Lalu ia menjauh setengah berlari.

Bagitu sampai didepan Asrama ia langsung disambut oleh Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata Naruto.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis Hyuga itu sampai wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus? Jangan bilang kalau kau melakukan hal yang aneh padanya." Tanya Sakura.

"Jangan kasar begitu Sakura, aku tidak mungkin seperti itu. Aku ini laki-laki sejati. Dia memang sudah seperti itu saat datang." Kata Naruto.

"Memang dia mau apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau cemburu?" goda Naruto.

"Aku serius!" Sakura jengkel.

"Entahlah, aku sedang menunggumu lalu dia datang dan memberiku ini. Dia bilang sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantunya mengerjakan tugas waktu itu." Kata Naruto. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah jam sport yang sangat indah.

"Apa tidak berlebihan, sampai memberi hadiah?" tanya Sakura sedikit curiga.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Naruto!"

"Iya—iya. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia menyukaiku. Lagi pula aku suka hadiah ini, akan kupakai." Ujar Naruto seraya memakainya.

"Jika ada yang menyukaimu, itu mitos!" kata Sakura

"Kau jahat Sakura-chan."

Merekapun masuk kedalam dan beranjak kekamar Sasuke dan Naruto. Terlihat Sasuke sedang mengecek barang barang yang akan mereka bawa.

"Semuanya siap?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Balas Sasuke.

Lalu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mereka keluar dari sekolah. Sekarang mereka melewati pintu rahasia yang tempo hari dipakai oleh Chouji untuk melakukan transaksi. Dengan mudah Naruto membuka gembok gerbang kecil itu dan mereka berhasil keluar dari sekolah tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Sempurna.

Tak jauh dari sana sebuah mobil Porsche berwarna biru metalik terpakir elegan didekat trotoar.

"Sial! Kau membawa mobil ini, membuat aku iri saja." Kata Naruto ketika mereka menaiki mobil.

"Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu menghemat uangmu. Kau sudah kaya dobe!" Kata Sasuke yang sudah berada di kursi pengemudi.

"Hemat itu pangkal kaya!" balas Naruto.

"Terserah!"

Mereka bertiga akan pergi kesebuah pertunangan salah satu pengusaha kaya di Konoha. Salah satu petinggi kerajaan bisnis dagang bernama Kimimaro. Namun target mereka adalah seorang direktur dari perusahaan IT terkenal bernama Akasuna Sasori. Sasori akan ada disana sebagai tamu undagan karena ia merupakan kolega dari Kimimaro. Setelah mendapatkan sidik jari Toneri Otsusuki, kini mereka harus mendapatkan scan retina mata dari Sasori dan dengan itu mereka menjadi lebih dekat untuk mendapatkan Ocean's star.

Namun sebelum mereka pergi kesana mereka berhenti disebuah motel kecil di pinggiran kota mereka harus menyamar jika ingin pergi kesana. Mereka memesan satu kamar untuk bersiap-siap.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura setelah ia berganti baju dengan gaun berwarna hitam selutut yang tampak sangat elegan. Selain itu memakai wig berwarna hitam sepunggung membuatnya benar-benar seperti wanita dewasa.

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini." Ujar Sasuke, ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menciumnya membuat pipi Sakura merona. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang mengenakan setelah _Tuxedo_ berwarna senada dengan pakaian Sakura. Ia jauh dari kesan remaja labil seperti biasanya. Ia sangat menawan dan _gentle_ dengan pakaian itu. Dia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang hingga tak ada helaian poni yang menutup wajahnya. Dia benar-benar cocok berperan menjadi direktur muda yang tampan dan kaya.

"Apa kau siap..." Sasuke menyematkan cincin perak ke jari manis Sakura, "Nyonya Uchiha?" lanjut Sasuke.

Hampir saja Sakura pingsan, ini seperti mimpi kecilnya menjadi kenyataan. Andai saja dia benar-benar menjadi Nyonya Uchiha.

Sementara itu kita lihat keadaan Naruto. Ia sepertinya sangat sebal pada pasangan dibelakangnya. Ia sedang merutuk sambil membelakangi mereka.

"Kenapa mereka yang harus jadi Tuan dan Nyonya, sedangkan aku menjadi pelayan? Huh dimana keadilan itu Tuhan?" Naruto terus komat-kamit sambil memakai kaus kaki yang salah satunya sudah bolong dibanyak tempat.

Mobil berwarna biru metalik itu melaju kencang menuju kawasan elit di Distrik Barat Konoha. Kawasan itu tampak seperti _Dubai_ dimalam hari. Mobil-mobil mewah berlalu-lalang dijalanan. Hingga akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah hotel mewah yang memiliki sembilan puluh tujuh lantai dengan puncak menara berkelap-kelip seperti bintang raksasa. _Konoha Giant Resort._

Tak jauh dari hotel itu mereka berhenti.

"Hei Dobe, kau turun disini. Mereka akan curiga kalau kau datang bersama kami." Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto sebal.

"Karena kau pelayan sedangkan kami, Tuan dan Nyonya." Kata Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata pelayan.

"Sialan kau Uchiha!"

"Sudah cepat turun!" Naruto turun dengan berat hati dari mobil mewah ini dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dipinggir jalan sambil membawa kotak buah.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura terus melaju menuju Konoha Giant Resort.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sekasar itu pada Naruto." Kata Sakura.

"Kau yang terlalu memanjakannya Sakura. Jadi dia selalu manja padamu." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau cemburu?" goda Sakura sambil tertawa. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari Sasuke tentang pertanyaanya tapi ternyata Sasuke menjawab.

"Sudah jelas, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Sikapmu pada Naruto selalu membuatku cemburu Sakura." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahan untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajah itu datar namun bergitu tenang disaat yang bersamaan. Jarang sekali mereka memiliki waktu berdua seperti ini. Dan sejujurnya Sakura tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke. Disatu sisi kadang dia bersikap dingin, kadang bersikap sangat manis seperti ini. Disisi lain ia memiliki kekasih tapi dia mengatakan kalau dia sangat merindukan Sakura, hingga pernah ia berusaha untuk menciumnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menhilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu di kepalanya tanpa ia tahu Sasuke tersenyum geli disebelahnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dihotel mewah itu. Sakura memberikan kunci mobilnya untuk diparkir dan mereka melangkah masuk kedalam hotel.

"Undangan Khusus untuk pertunangan Tuan Kimimaro." Sasuke menyerahkan surat undangan berwarna hitam itu pada seorang pelayan.

"Tentu, Tuan dan Nyonya Rei. Lewat sini." Seorang pria tinggi besar dengan kumis aneh menuntun mereka ke Ball Room khusus untuk acara pertunangan.

Sakura tampak kaget ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk ia gandeng.

"Ada apa sayang? Aku ini suamimu, jadi tidak usah malu." Ujar Sasuke, sontak membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Dengan malu-malu Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

"Pasangan muda memang suka malu-malu Tuan." Kata si pelayan.

"Ya begitulah." Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Meskipun Sakura seorang agen yang hebat, tetap saja dia seorang wanita. Tapi menurut Sasuke ini adalah keuntungan tersendiri. Mereka menyamar sebagai pasangan muda yang baru menikah dan Sakura tidak perlu berpura-pura malu karena itu.

"Sudah sampai." Kata Si Pelayan.

"Terima kasih." Ia meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sementara itu kita lihat keadaan Naruto. Setelah berjalan agak jauh ia akhirnya sampai di hotel dan masuk lewat pintu karyawan. Sepanjang jalan dia mengoceh tentang betapa sialnya dia dan bertapa beruntungnya Sasuke. Sebelum ia memasuki hotel dia diperiksa oleh petugas keamanan dan mereka memeriksa kardus buah yang Naruto bawa. Pemuda piran itu berhasil masuk tanpa mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya didalam kardus buah itu Naruto sudah menyimpan semua peralatannya.

Tok Tok Tok!

Naruto mengetuk pintu menuju dapur dan seseorang membukanya.

"Hei darimana saja kau? Apa kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa? Kenapa kau baru datang?" kata orang berkepala botak itu. Sepertinya dia kepala pelayan.

"Memangnya darimana? Aku sudah berjalan jauh mencari buah ini dan sekarang kau memarahiku? Mereka menyuruhku membeli ini!" balas Naruto jengkel.

"Ya sudah masuk! Dan kerjakan tugasmu."

Tanpa tunggu lama Naruto langsung masuk kedalam ruangan pendingin untuk menyimpan kotak buah itu, tapi tujuan sebenarnya adalah untuk memasang alat-alatnya. Dia memasang sebuah alat semacam clip on dibelakang celananya lalu mengambil beberapa senjata bius yang ia selipkan juga dibelakang celanya. Setelah itu ia mengambil kacamata yang sudah ia rancang khusus menyerupai layar plasma super kecil yang bisa menunjukan denah dari hotel ini. Ia memakai kacama itu lalu mengaktifkannya dengan menyentuh ujung bingkai kacamatanya. Kacamata itu langsung menunjukan posisi Sasuke dan Sakura. Sebelumnya mereka telah memakai chip yang bisa dipasang digigi geraham yang berfungsi sebagai penunjuk lokasi dan mikrofon agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"Aku tak akan mau jadi pelayan lagi!" Gumam Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki Ball Room mewah dengan nuansa putih yang glamour. Hiasan perak dimana-mana dan ruangan ini penuh dengan tamu-tamu penting bahkan walikota ada disana.

"Sasuke, kita harus berhati-hati. Banyak orang penting disini dan pengamananya sangat ketat. Bahkan orang tua itu Ibiki Morino ada disini." Bisik Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, santai saja Sakura." Kata Sasuke. Ia menyentuh tangan Sakura yang menggandeng lengannya agar Sakura tenang. Sakura selalu teliti pada hal apapun hingga membuatnya sedikit paranoid.

"Jadi sayang, sekarang beritahu aku tentang apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" tanya Sasuke dan sekarang mereka berjalan kesalah satu sudut ruangan. Sebenarnya ia hanya mengalihkan pikiran Sakura agar sedikit rileks.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau aneh, lima tahun tak bertemu dan aku menemukanmu sudah punya kekasih dan sekarang kita berjalan menjadi sepasang suami istri." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau cemburu pada Shion?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kalian. Apakah benar-benar menyukainya." Tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke singkat. Sakura merengut heran.

"Dia yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku duluan. Aku menolaknya dan dia hampir bunuh diri karena aku tolak. Aku harus menjaga penyamaran kita, akan repot kalau sampai dia kenapa-napa." Ujar Sasuke, kini tangannya berpindah pada pinggang Sakura. Mereka berjalan sampai sudut ruangan didekat jendela besar yang sedikit jauh dari orang-orang.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau meninggalkannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya." Jawab Sasuke. Lalu ia berdiri dihadapan Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kenapa kau menyuruh suamimu untuk cemas pada wanita lain? Kau benar-benar menghancurkan mood-ku Sakura." Bisik Sasuke menggoda, mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Sakura kalau aku tak pernah mau meninggalkanmu dan tak sedetikpun aku tidak mengingatmu."

"Aku juga Sasuke, aku juga." Lengan Sasuke di leher Sakura begitu hangat dan sangat nyaman hingga Sakura tidak mau melepaskannya. Deru napas Sasuke seperti hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya. Hidung mereka telah beradu dan kedua insan itu seakan benar-benar seperti pengantin baru yang dimabuk cinta.

Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan...

 _NGIIINNGGG!_

"Sial!"

 _"_ _Bisakah kalian fokus?"_ Sakura langsung menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke begitu ia mendengar suara Naruto di mikrofon. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengumpat keras karena merasa aktifitasnya dengan Sakura diganggu.

"Ya, Naruto kami mendengarmu." Kata Sakura membenahi rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan canggung.

"Dimana posisimu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

 _"_ _Aku ditangga."_ Jawab Naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tangga dan menemukan seorang pelayan berambut pirang terang berkacamata sedang membawa nampan berisi minuman. Sebenarnya sedikit lucu melihat rambut Naruto yang biasanya selalu berantakan kini tersisir rapi dengan gaya dibelah dua. Membuatnya seperti seorang kutu buku. Ia melakukan penyamrannya dengan sangat baik. Meski ia konyol, tapi dia sangat bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini.

 _"_ _Sasori berada tak jauh dari altar, dia sedang berbicara dengan Kimimaro."_ Kata Naruto. Sonta Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya menuju altar dan mereka melihat seirang pria berambut merah tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Kimimaro sendiri.

"Oke, kami melihatnya. Naruto berhati-hatilah banyak interpol disini." Kata Sakura.

 _"_ _Aku tahu."_ Jawabnya.

"Kau siap Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku selalu siap, Sasuke." Balas gadis itu.

Lalu tak lama kemudian mereka melihat Sasori berjalan menjauh dari altar. Inilah kesempatan mereka.

 _"_ _Sekarang saatnya! Hajar dia Sakura-chan."_ Kata Naruto.

"Ayo, aku akan mengawasimu." Kata Sasuke.

Sakurapun pergi dari sisi Sasuke dan dia berjalan diantara kerumunan tamu untuk mendekati Sasori. Sedikit sesak untuk Sakura berjalan karena banyaknya tamu, apalagi pria tua gendut yang membawa begitu banyak makanan. Ia hampir saja menabrak Sakura tapi untunglah dia bisa menghindar.

BRUKK!

"Ouh, maaf Tuan aku tidak sengaja." Kata Sakura yang dengan sengaja menabrak Sasori.

"Tak apa." Kata Sasori, untunglah Sasori berhenti sebentar itu berarti kesempatan bagus untuk Sakura.

"Sangat banyak orang disini." Ujar Sakura ia membenarkan rambutnya dengan gerakan manja. Sasori memandang Sakura dengan tatapan nafsu. Terlihat jelas kalau mata zamrud Sasori terarah pada bagian dada Sakura. Dalam hati Sakura berteriak jijik pada pria hidung belang di depannya. Tapi dia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Semakin cepat semakin bagus.

"Kemarilah Tuan, biar aku bantu untuk membersihkan pakaianmu." Kata Sakura seraya menarik dasi hitam Sasori. Tak butuh waktu lama agar Sasori mau mengikutinya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju toilet pria. Sakura tidak canggung karena ia memang sedang berakting menjadi wanita nakal. Toilet itu sepi dan dengan sengaja Sakura mengunci pintunya.

"Kemarilah Tuan Sasori." Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasori dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh Sasori. Pria itupun tidak mau kalah, dia tahu persis apa yang sedang di lakukan Sakura dan berusaha untuk membalasnya dengan menarik tubuh Sakura lebih dekat lagi.

"Aku tahu apa maumu nona." Bisik Sasori menggoda.

"Benarkah?" Sakura berpura-pura menyibakan rambutnya yang padahal sebenarnya ia sedang menekan tombol pada anting-antingnya agar memunculkan sensor retina yang tak kasat mata. Dengan sengaja Sakura mengarahkannya ke mata Sasori. Setelah kira-kira beberapa detik dan dirasa cukup, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan karena tangan Sasori terus menggerayangin tubuhnya. Sakura merutuk dalam-dalam.

Tap...tap...tap!

"Tuan Sasori?!" Pekik seorang perempuan dari belakang mereka. Sakura terlonjak kaget. Sontak mereka berdua langsung menoleh kebelakang. Ada seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang sedang menatap mereka dengan wajah kaget.

"Siapa kau?" Sakura bertanya balik. Ini sangat aneh. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa masuk? Bukankah Sakura sudah mengunci pintunya? Sakura melirik ke arah pintu dan memang pintunya masih terkunci. Kecuali kalau perempuan ini memang ini ada di dalam toilet pria sejak tadi.

"Tuan Sasori apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" Perempuan itu terlihat sangat terguncang melihat adegan yang sedikit 'vulgar' dihadapannya.

"Tenang saja, dia adalah sekretaris baruku. Nami, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasori. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasori, perempuan bernama Nami itu mendekati Sakura dan memelototinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Tuan Sasori?" Tanya Nami galak.

"Siapa kau mencampuri urusanku?" balas Sakura.

"Urusan Tuan Sasori adalah urusanku, aku adalah sekretaris pribadinya." Kata Nami.

"Oh aku memang bisa lihat itu. Sekretari _pribadi_." Ujar Sakura tajam.

"Apa kau bilang?!" dan terjadilah adu mulut antar dua orang perempuan yang tak saling mengenal ini. Sakura marah karena merasa 'pekerjaannya' jadi terganggu karena ada perempuan ini. Sedangkan perempuan bernama Nami ini marah entah karena apa. Mereka berduapun mulai saling menjambak dan mencakar satu sama lain.

"Hei apa yang kalian—"

DUAGH!

BRUGH!

Keduanya terdiam melihat tubuh yang baru saja terjerembab itu. Darah segar sudah mengalir dari hidung tuan Sasori. Hidung Sasori yang tidak bersalahpun menjadi korban. Hidungnya tersikut oleh Nami ketika ia sedang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Lihat, apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Sakura.

"Ini semua salahku? Kau yang mulai duluan!" bantahnya dan ia mulai menjambak rambut Sakura. Tapi sayang Sakura jauh lebih cepat, tangannya lebih dulu meraih rambut Nami dan menjambaknya sekuat tenaga.

Srett!

Aww!

Hening.

Sakura tertegun, ia baru saja menarik rambut Nami hingga lepas semua. Tunggu—apa ? Apa rambutnya rontok semua? Tidak! Ini rambut palsu. Gadis bernama Nami itu memakai rambut palsu.

"Arrrgg! Rambutku!" Jerit Nami.

Tunggu! Sakura tahu suara ini. Suara ini sangat familiar. Sakura menatap perempuan didepannya itu. Ia meihat perempuan itu ternyata berambut pirang dan dia mengikat ketat rambutnya agar tidak menjuntai. Suara nyaring, rambut pirang panjang. Ia lihat lagi gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Ino?!" Pekik Sakura.

"Tunggu—Sakura?!" Balas Ino.

Check Mate!

Mereka berdua tertangkap basah satu sama lain dan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama kini memenuhi otak mereka.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" pekin mereka berdua.

Ya, tentu saja untuk apa mereka disini dan belum lagi mereka menyamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ino? Dan apa maksudnya kau adalah sekretaris pribadinya?" tanya Sakura masih terguncang.

"Itu urusanku! Dan sedang apa kau? Rambut hitam dan pakaian ini? Kau sedang menyamar?" Ino balik bertanya.

Cekrek! Pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang pria kurus dengan rambut lurus sebahi mengenakan stelan bodyguard. Untuk sepersekian detik Sakura sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Ia hampir saja menendang pria itu ketika Ino berteriak lagi.

"Shikamaru?"

"Apa? Shikamaru juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Shikamaru membelalakan matanya.

"ino kau juga bersama Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura.

Dengan otak Shikamaru yang pintar, ia bisa dengan mudah mengerti keadaan mereka disini. Penyamaran mereka terbongkar.

"Kita bahas nanti, kita ketahuan. Kita harus segara pergi dari ini." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ino, pakai wig-mu!"

Tanpa menunggu lama mereka bertiga pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sasori tergeletak di lantai.

"Ngiing!"

"Sakura dimana kau? Kita ketahuan, apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Kata suara Sasuke diseberang sana.

"Ya, kita bertemu di selasar."

"Cepat lewat sini!" ujar Shikamaru. Ketika mereka memasuki Lift ada seorang Om-Om tinggi besar berwajah datar. Dia tampak biasa saja, hanya satu hal yang ganjil. Paman itu tengah memakan satu bungkus besar keripik kentang. Sangat kontras dengan penampilannya yang seperti eksekutif besar.

"Berhenti makan! Kau bodoh!" Ino merebut keripik kentang itu dari sang paman.

"Tapi Ino—"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku Chouji." Pria tambun itu senyum lebar.

"Apa?!"

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Keadaannya masih biasa saja, Sakura menyimpulkan kalau berita tentang adanya penyusup belum menyebar. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah berada di Lobi dan berdiri dengan tenang seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Dengan entengnya Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Cepat!" Shikamaru berbisik dari sudut bibirnya.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti aku jelaskan." Mereka bergegas keluar dari hotel dan ketika tidak sudah cukup sepi mereka bergegas ke parkiran. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka mengetahui dimana letak mobil mereka. Begitu ketemu, Shikamaru, Ini dan Chouji langsung masuk kedalam mobil mereka. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

NGEEENGG!

Baru sepuluh detik mereka berjalan menjauh dari hotel mereka baru menyadari sesuatu. Keduanya menoleh.

"NARUTO!"

"HEI...! TUNGGU!" Jauh dibelakang mereka Naruto sedang berlari-lari mengejar mobil mereka.

Tik...tok...tik...tok...

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Shikamaru. Singkat cerita kini mereka berlima sedang berada di sebuah mini market kecil yang buka 24 jam tak jauh dari Konoha Youngster's School.

"Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa ada disana?" Tanya Ino.

"Bertiga!" Tiba-tiba pintu mini market terbuka dan Naruto masuk kedalam mini market dengan tampang sangat kacau.

"Naruto juga?" kini Chouji yang bertanya.

"APA KAU TAHU SEBERAPA JAUH HOTEL ITU? AKU NAIK TRUK YANG PENUH DENGAN AYAM AGAR BISA SAMPAI KESINI!" Teriak Naruto emosi. Mereka semua terkesima melihat tubuh Naruto yang dipenuhi dengan bulu ayam.

"PASTI SASUKE! PASTI SASUKE YANG MENINGGALKAN KU!" Naruto berjalan sembarangan dan hampir untuk meninju Sasuke.

"Berhenti Naruto! Kita punya persoalan yang lebih penting disini." Ujar Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu." Balas Naruto.

"Jadi kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Aku baru tahu tadi, aku melihat Chouji di pesta itu. Dia menghabiskan semua pie yang aku bawa." Jelas Naruto.

"Oh jadi kau pelayan yang itu." Tukas Chouji.

Hening kemudian. Mereka masih terguncang karena pada kenyataannya mereka bertemu pada sebuah misi seperti ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangkanya dan bingung harus berkata apa sekarang.

"Oke, biar ku simpulkan semuanya." Kata Shikamaru. "Ku tebak kalian bertiga kesana untuk mengambil sample retina Akasuna Sasori, kan?"

"Ya, dan kalian juga hendak melakukan hal yang sama kan?" balas Sasuke.

"Sial! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Umpat Shikamaru.

"Jadi kalian yang malam itu membuat keributan di Grand Konoha Building? Aku tidak percaya." Kata Ino

"...dan kalian yang mencuri berlian di Konoha Jeweleries Museum?" Tebak Sakura.

"Oh F*ck! Kita benar-benar tertangkap basah!" Kata Naruto yang lebih terlihat seperti orang mabuk daripada orang frustasi.

Hening kemudian.

"Apa tujuan kalian?!" Ucap keenamnya bersamaan.

* * *

 **A/N: Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Senang kembali kesini lagi. Ya ampun,** ** _I miss this website_** **. Parah. Kuliah itu parah. Aku takut kehilangan kemampuan menulisku.** ** _I will trying so hard_** **, agar ff ini tidak terbengkalai. But, thanks untuk para** ** _readers_** **yang sudah review.** ** _Can't wait of your comment. So, keep review_** **,** ** _follow, and fav_** **. Salam Author :)**


End file.
